


Not Alone

by rightforlife



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (eventually) - Freeform, 404 TROS Not Found, A New Order, Because it's 2021 and we deserve nice things, Can it be done?, Depictions of Pregnancy Symptoms, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Domestic Fluff, Emperor Kylo Ren, Empress Rey (Star Wars), Everyone but the Resistance Ships It, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fluff, Force Baby, Force Bond (Star Wars), Good Leader Ben Solo, Leia ships it, Loss of Virginity, Luckily her baby daddy has big hands, Panicked Father Ben Solo, Peace Negotiations, Pregnant Sex, Protective Ben Solo, Rey is tired and needs a massage, SUPREMELY OVERPROTECTIVE Ben Solo, Supreme Daddy Kylo Ren, The Force Ships It (Star Wars), The Holonet Ships it, Unplanned Pregnancy, What? No Angst in a canonverse fic?, balancing the force, little to no angst, virgin reylo, way too hard, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 38,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightforlife/pseuds/rightforlife
Summary: For balance to be achieved, the Force required a union of light and dark. Fortunately for the Galaxy, it accomplished this quite easily. Unfortunately for the scions of light and dark, they didn’t exactly have a choice in the matter.Or: When Rey finds herself inexplicably pregnant, she has to learn how to deal with morning sickness, an overly doting sort of mother-in-law, and a supremely overprotective baby daddy who would tear down the Galaxy if anyone dared tried to hurt what was his.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Leia Organa & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 195
Kudos: 668





	1. Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> So...another Parental Reylo fic. Isn't that a surprise?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey the Virgin, inseminated by another virgin just by a simple touch of their hands. The Skywalker Bloodline strikes again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and indulging me, and hope you enjoy!

  
  


Rey was well aware that sex education was lacking on Jakku. But she’d seen enough animals mating and amorous interactions at Niima Outpost to know what went on during copulation, and thus she was relatively sure that the touching of fingertips for mere seconds did not amount to intercourse in any way, shape, or form.

Therefore, she was utterly confused as she slumped over the toilet for the third time that morning, befuddled by the spark of energy, of _life_ within her that was foreign, yet not.

It was neither light nor dark, but rather an amalgamation of both. It was partly her essence and partly…

_His._

Rey had to steady herself on the sink as she raised herself up, her stomach still lurching. Bile rose to her throat as she tried to stop a wretched sob from escaping her lips at the mere thought of _him_. The man who had chosen power over her. The man she thought she could have a future with. The man who had once told her she wasn’t alone.

(The man she had left behind).

Her hand curled over her stomach as she focused on that tiny flicker of energy within her, reaching out with her limited capabilities with the Force to prod at the intrusion in her womb.

She was nearly brought to her knees by the sheer _joy_ that her flicker let out when she touched it with her power.

_Hello!_ It cried out. _It’s me! I’m here! I’m here! I’m HERE!_

“Hello.” Rey said out loud bemusedly, raising her tunic to stare at her bare, flat stomach. The flicker _preened_ when she touched her belly and she had to withdraw her hand for fear of overwhelming herself.

“Well then.” She let out an incredulous breath, sinking back to the floor. “This is real.”

In response, her stomach fluttered, the flicker whirring about deep in her womb.

“Fuck.”

***

  
  
A week later, she was done.

With the Resistance.

With her friends.

With the war.

With the _vomiting._ And the _cravings_.

With everything.

She’d been pulled into a meeting by a panicked Poe who had gathered what was left of the Resistance’s High Command and told them that Kylo Ren had outlawed slavery. Rey wasn’t sure why this was so terrible until Leia had sighed and informed them that two of their biggest donors were done backing the Resistance.

Of course. What was best for the Galaxy wasn’t necessarily good for the Resistance.

The fifty or so recruits they’d amassed since their decimation on Crait had treated this as the worst thing in the world, sure that Kylo Ren had some ulterior motive and that the Galaxy would see what a monster he was. But Rey knew better. The Resistance’s naivety was going to destroy them. Why couldn’t they see that not everything was so clear cut?

She certainly hadn’t until she’d been inside Ben’s mind, his memories bombarding her. The people she held in high regard had been nothing but kind to her, but to Ben...they hadn’t even tried to understand how badly their son was hurting. They’d pawned him off to the man responsible for Kylo Ren’s rise partly out of worry for him, but also because they were scared of him.

A child.

Rey could tell that Leia knew she wasn’t happy with what was going on, but both of them kept their mouths shut. She just hoped that Leia wouldn’t be too upset when the Resistance’s plans inevitably failed, or that Rey was growing her grandchild in her belly despite not knowing how or why it had happened.

She’d tried to reach out to Ben twice, but both times she was met with durasteel shields and a lingering feeling of hurt that cut Rey to the core.

Rey had never felt more alone despite being surrounded by people, despite the little flicker within her. She didn’t want to reach out to it, but she didn’t have much of a choice when it did everything in its power to catch her attention.

The constant vomiting (morning sickness was the worst misnomer ever), the way she violently rejected certain foods or smells, and her increased agitation towards everything and anything - that all told her that she wasn’t delusional. 

Little thrums of energy pulsed through her, warming her insides anytime she remotely thought of Ben. It was as though the flicker knew who its father was. 

She’d had enough time to come to grips with her situation. She was going to be a mother in about seven months based on the fact that she’d last seen Ben a little over two months ago.

Ben, the Supreme Leader of the First Order, was going to become a father.

Kylo Ren was her child’s father.

The Resistance would definitely use her as a bargaining chip if anyone ever found out, making Rey grudgingly think that she would be safer with Ben.

If only he would _lower his shields._

  
  
***

But he didn’t have to do that. No. Because just a week after she learned about the presence growing within her, the First Order had announced via Holonet that they would be open to negotiations with the Resistance.

“It’s a trap!” Finn had immediately yelled, with Rose backing him up. 

“They’re trying to draw us out and remove us in one fell swoop.” Poe agreed, nodding sagely. 

Rey wanted to slap all of them.

“We should wait and see what they do next.” Leia had exchanged a worried glance with Chewie, who warbled out an agreement.

***  
  
  


In the end, the Resistance had lost millions of credits for dawdling over whether or not to accept the First Order’s missive. More and more donors were pulling out, and the Galaxy was clearly rallying against them.

  
The final blow came when an ambassador from Naboo, Pooja Naberrie - who was also apparently Leia’s cousin, had publicly called the Resistance out for delaying the end to a senseless war. After that, they’d had no choice but to join a Parley with the First Order.

After much back and forth, all sides had agreed that with the aid of a Tribunal of neutral parties, the First Order and Resistance would meet in Hanna City to discuss how best to go forth.

And so this was where Rey found herself now, dressed in clothes that were not her own, on an unfamiliar planet where the father of her child had been born, sitting next to Leia with hundreds of recording droids monitoring their every move, staring at the helmeted figure of the Supreme Leader from across the atrium.

It had been just over four weeks since she realized she was pregnant. Despite never having a doctor or med droid confirm for sure, she knew full well that she was. Being in such close proximity to Ben, the child in her womb was all but doing backflips, trying to reach out to its father.

He looked bigger somehow. Maybe it was just because his cape emphasized those ridiculously broad shoulders, or that he seemed more relaxed even though she couldn’t see his face.

In truth, Rey could barely concentrate on the thinly veiled barbs being traded by both sides because of his presence.

Finn and Poe had both not-so-subtly nudged her from behind more than once when the tribunal asked for her opinion on something, and Leia’s concerned glances were growing more and more frequent.

It was only when Leia had asked a very pointed question did Rey finally start to pay attention.

“How can we ensure that if the Resistance agrees to the proposed terms of Armistice, the First Order will not renege? As you have said so often, Supreme Leader, your resources and reach vastly outnumber ours. What’s not to say that your ships will not shoot us down the second we leave this planet?”

Rey could have sworn that Ben’s face turned to her as he started to speak.

“There is a reason we are publicizing everything, General.” Even modulated, Rey caught the dryness in his voice. “The Galaxy will hold us accountable if we violate our own terms. Just as how your people were rebuked summarily. I will acknowledge the carnage and brutality of what myself and my soldiers carried out under Supreme Leader Snoke’s reign, but only if you do the same. You might not think anything of killing billions on the Death Star or the millions on Starkiller, but we have not forgotten what your side has wrought either.”

Leia swallowed as her features turned pinched. “Hosnian Prime - “

“General Hux was already executed because of his actions.” Ben cut her off, ignoring the murmurs from the Resistance. “Not to mention he had planned a Coup to kill me.” 

She heard the General’s startled intake of breath, and felt her stomach tighten from the emotions coming from her little flicker. Someone was not happy that daddy had been threatened.

There was another reason why the First Order wasn’t about to destroy the Resistance, and it lay in Rey’s womb. If she was going to speak freely, then this was her chance. Even if the Resistance may never welcome her back again.

“Permission to speak?” She addressed the tribunal, who nodded in unison.

“Do you remember what you told me?” Rey asked, taking a deep breath as the recording droids turned to her. “In Snoke’s throne room?”

Ben shifted in his seat, nodding once. “No more Jedi. No more Sith.”

“We make our own path.” Rey agreed, pointedly ignoring the sputters coming from her friends behind her. 

“What’s your point?”

“Do you remember what you told me in Luke’s hut?” She leaned forward, pushing against his walls to try and get him to open up. He obliged her minutely, allowing her to feel his wariness and confusion. 

_You’re not alone._

“I remember.” 

_Neither are you._

“Well you were right.” Rey snorted. She caressed her belly unconsciously.

“I’m sorry, when were the two of you together?” Leia asked incredulously.

“Not physically together.” Rey clarified. “The Force sometimes connects two powerful people. Like...a bond. It happened a few times between us.”

“The Force connected you together.” Leia breathed, pinching her brow. “And this wasn’t deemed important to tell?”

“The bond has been dormant for months now, and before when it happened I was with Luke. There was nothing _to_ tell.” The words sounded weak even to her own ears.

_Downplaying the bond will only make her more curious, and your comrades more suspicious._ Ben’s voice rang out in her mind. She had to stifle a gasp as the link between them unfurled, all but singing in happiness as he opened his side. _Already I can feel the hostility coming towards you from the pilot...the sense of betrayal from the traitor. These are the types of people you abandoned me to save._

She swallowed heavily, resolutely not looking behind her.

_I have to tell you something_. Rey said firmly, unable to put this off any longer. _Can we go somewhere private?_

_Now?_

_Yes now. Ben….it’s...it’s important._ An understatement.

“Whatever you need to say, you can say here Madam Jedi.” Ben spoke out loud, either dismissing or reveling in the snarl she let out. “For the sake of transparency.”

“Really?” She smiled unfeelingly. “Are you sure? It’s going to cause quite a few problems.”

“For your side, or mine?”

“Both.” _But mostly mine_. She admitted, shaking her head when she felt his worry.

“If you insist on talking in private then perhaps - “

“Now now Supreme Leader, as you said, we need transparency.” Rey smiled bitterly.

“Rey…”

“The Force has a horrible sense of humor.” She spat out. “Your words were prophetic. I’m not alone.”

“Your energy is fluctuating.” Ben said cautiously. “Why don’t you - “

“What? Why don’t I what? _Calm down?_ ”

He visibly flinched.

_Rey, you were right. I...I’m..sorry. You’re projecting your distress so hard that even the General can feel it. We can talk later._

“No we can’t!” She snarled, banging her fist on the table and rising to her feet. “This has to be said now, Ben. I...I can’t…”

He stood abruptly. “Adjourn the meeting.” Ben ground out. “Matters of the Force have nothing to do with the rest of you.“

“It does when the Resistance’s Jedi is expecting the Supreme Leader’s child!”

The silence that crashed down on the atrium was immediate and oppressive. Rey’s chest heaved as she fought to keep her composure, arms curving around her belly protectively. By her side, Leia let out a shuddering breath, muttering a muted oath.

But Rey was focused on Ben who stood there like a statue. His helmet was hiding his features, but the man’s shock, disbelief, and fear jolted through her.

“I don’t know how or why,” She choked out. “But it’s true.” Rey opened the bond fully, letting him see her memories of meeting the flicker, the feelings it had emitted, her confusion and terror at what the Resistance would do if anyone found out, the despair of not being able to reach him, regret because it was her fault he was shutting her out in the first place, and finally tentative happiness that she would have a part of Ben inside of her even if he wasn’t there.

He stumbled back, one hand clutching the table for support.

“How is this possible?” He croaked. “We’ve never...never even....I mean…. _what?_ ”

Rey nearly smiled. He sounded so young just then, far younger than his twenty-nine years.

“Your grandfather was born of the Force.” Leia spoke wearily, rubbing her temples. “It’s not an entirely implausible phenomenon.”

“No!” Finn snarled from behind her, causing her to flinch. She didn’t dare look at the faces of her so-called friends. Not when she could feel their loathing seep into her. “He must have done something! This is a trick! Rey doesn’t want anything to do with Kylo Ren!”

“Unless of course, she does. You heard her. She has a _bond_ with him.” Poe’s voice was filled with vitriol. “She’s been against our strategies for quite some time now, doubting us, trying to get Leia to -”

“Your strategies would have gotten us all killed!” Rey sneered, finally turning around. She hardened her heart at the disgust in their faces. “You never look at the bigger picture! None of you do! It’s not about who has done the most good or bad, it’s about what the Galaxy thinks! And if the First Order is giving the Galaxy the stability they need, that means in their eyes whatever it is we’re trying to do isn’t working!”

“Enough!” Ben called out, sounding vaguely panicked. “Rey could you - “

“And you!” She jabbed a finger in his direction. “Take that damn thing off! You’re not Vader! You’re not even Kylo Ren right now! Kylo Ren wouldn’t care about slaves or negotiations with the Resistance. But you know who would?” 

She took a deep breath, swallowing the lump in her throat. “The father of my child would. The man who killed Snoke to save my life would. _Ben Solo_ would.”

The gasps and cries of shock were far too dramatic in Rey’s opinion. She barely resisted rolling her eyes as every single person in the room looked towards the Supreme Leader, Leia included.

His posture was rigid. She could feel the turmoil within him at the thought of revealing himself to the Galaxy until something in him loosened.

Her insides were swooping in excitement as he slowly unlatched the helmet, a little _hiss_ audible as he pulled it off of his head until Rey was staring into the warm, markedly anxious brown eyes of Ben Solo.

He looked….good, she noted. No more dark circles, no more limp hair. The scar she’d given him had faded significantly. There was clarity in his gaze despite his nerves that wasn’t there before. The conflict was gone, replaced by blatant panic.

He looked unreasonably handsome.

Her stomach _yipped_ as the energy within her finally made contact with him, both of them gasping at the obvious jubilation coming from the flicker.

_Is that…._ She saw him take a visible breath.

_Yes_ . She smiled. _That’s our little flicker._

“You told me he died.” 

It was Pooja Naberrie who spoke. The normally calm and composed tribunal member shook as she glared at Leia, who was unable to meet the older woman’s furious gaze. 

“You looked me in the eye and told me he was dead! A Prince of Naboo! A Prince of Alderaan! You didn’t have the _decency_ to tell me that your son was alive!”

“Ben Solo died when Luke Skywalker tried to kill him ten years ago.” Rey murmured. “And Kylo Ren was born.”

Ben closed his eyes, gloved fingers clenching into fists.

“What?” Leia snapped, devastation clear in her eyes. “Luke did what?”

“Kill him in his sleep.” She swallowed. “He thought that Ben had already chosen his path. He didn’t realize that his actions would lead him down it.”

“Adjourn the meeting.” Ben spoke, his undisguised voice not very distinguishable from his modulated one. He kept his gaze on Rey, who was beginning to feel a bit lightheaded. “We will reconvene later.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Leia warbled. “Why didn’t you - “

“I commed you and Solo ten times that night.” Ben growled. “Ten times. And I got _nothing_. As always. I had no one to turn to but Snoke. You threw me away when you had the chance, _General_. Don’t pretend you care now.” 

She wanted to tell Ben that he was wrong, that Leia had always cared. But it wasn’t her place. Both mother and son had made mistakes. Leia may never forgive Ben for what happened to Han, but Ben’s pain at what had happened to him was not easily forgivable either.

Rey felt like sitting down. Her energy was waning. The little flicker whined in apology, for it had taken too much of her strength to reach out towards its father.

_It’s okay._ She sent back reassuringly. _He was so happy to meet you._

“You killed Snoke?” Leia asked softly. “For her?”

“He was going to kill her.” Ben scowled. “I had no choice.”

“Wow…” Another member of the tribunal, a Hapan man who was older than Leia but looked half her age whistled. “The Skywalker bloodline strikes again.” He said it with amusement, silver eyes twinkling. “The Holonet is going to go wild.”

Rey’s vision began to blur as the voices around her started to get louder and louder. She tried to hold onto the table but her hand slipped.

The last thing she heard before everything went dark was Ben screaming her name in her head.

* * *

He caught her with the Force before she could fall to the ground, heart beating wildly in his chest.

He’d seen her eyes roll back in her head and reacted instinctively.

Ben didn’t understand much of anything nowadays, but the need to protect her and the little one growing inside of her (he _really_ didn’t understand that) was overwhelming.

His mother guided Rey to a chair while he leaped across the atrium in one smooth jump (something that the Holonet would collectively coo over later), landing next to his mother.

Ben ignored the hisses of fear and derision coming from Leia’s officers as he cataloged Rey’s peaceful features.

She was beautiful, he noted not for the first time. Her hair was tied back as it had been when he’d last seen her, and the white dress she was garbed in showed off her tiny, lithe form. His eyes flitted to her stomach - still flat - just once before he cautiously reached out and cupped her cheek.

This was the most contact they’d ever had, he thought with dark irony. Despite the child growing within her.

A child that was most likely created just by touching fingertips across light years.

“Is she okay?” His mother asked anxiously. “Is the baby?”

He recalled the way the child - _the flicker_ \- as Rey referred to it had melded its energy with his, allowing him to feel how much he was already part of the minuscule life form. He had felt its excitement at being near him, felt its need to be loved by him.

“It was the baby.” He rasped. “It expended too much of her energy.”

Being this near to his mother after not seeing her physically for years was disconcerting to say the least. He couldn’t bear to look at her, focusing all of his energy on the woman in front of him.

Taking off a glove, he carefully placed his palm on her stomach, barely refraining a gasp when he felt it - the flicker - jump under his touch.

_Hello!_ It cried out. _Hello hello! I’m sorry! Sorry! Didn’t mean to! Just wanted to meet you! I’m sorry!_

“It’s alright.” He murmured, feeling more out of his element than ever. _I’m not angry. I wanted to meet you too._

The flicker hummed and fell silent as he gathered his energy and tried to remember the basics to healing. While she wasn’t physically injured, he could still replenish her strength through healing.

_Keep a clear mind._ Luke’s voice echoed in his head. _Focus on your intention. And execute your will onto the person you are healing._ Vague though it may have been, Ben could clearly see blue light gently pouring into Rey from his hand.

And judging by the sharp intakes of breath from those around him, others could too.

She came back into consciousness with a soft moan, blinking blearily a few times until her eyes met his. He couldn’t help but sigh in relief as she intertwined their fingers over top her stomach, her gaze warm and clear.

“Hi.” Rey breathed.

He grunted back a greeting. Words were a bit beyond him at this moment.

“Ben.” She whispered. _Thank you._

“You need to see a doctor.” He said, bringing them both up to their feet. His fingers curled around her delicate wrists, marveling at how these fragile hands had managed to wound him.

“Dr. Kalonia is staying with us for the time being.” Leia said quietly. “I think Rey would be more comfortable with her than a stranger.”

He wanted to say that his doctors were far superior to anyone the Resistance had, but Harter Kalonia had patched up more of his childhood bruises than he could count. He had once liked the woman and clearly Rey did too, going by the relief on her face.

“Fine. But the doctor and Rey will be coming aboard the ship.” He stated firmly. “No exceptions.”

“Okay.” Rey nodded before his mother could say anything. _I think I’m going to have to stay with you anyway. The Resistance...I won’t risk our child’s safety._

Our child. 

He tried not to suppress his joy at the thought of sharing something of this magnitude with Rey.

Ben exhaled tiredly before snapping his fingers. Two of his Knights that had been posted in the corners appeared at his side, startling the Resistance.

Aariv and Rhun - or Vicrul and Ushar, were both more than a decade older than him - part of the old guard. They were also two out of the three surviving Knights, himself included - the rest having been killed by Snoke long ago.

“My Lady.” Aariv - Vicrul - bowed to Rey, who stared at the man wide eyed and confused.

“Escort her to the ship.” He commanded. “Please.” It wouldn’t hurt to be polite. 

“You’re not coming?” She bit her lip, her slight fear trickling over to him.

“I’ll be there shortly.” He assured her, the corner of his mouth quirking up. “Vicrul will take good care of you. Ushar, find Dr. Harter Kalonia and bring her to the ship immediately.”

“At once.” The stoic man bowed and vanished out the door.

“Guard her with your life.” Ben grabbed Aariv by the shoulder, letting a bit of bloodlust seep out. “If anyone dares to - “

“I can take care of myself Ben.” Rey rolled her eyes. “But I’m sure your man will do just fine.”

_Keep me updated until you reach the ship_. 

_I will._

He nodded once and watched until Rey and Aariv were safely out of sight before turning to the Resistance.

He carefully documented the hate and confusion, noting the sneer on Dameron’s lips, to the conflict on the traitor’s face, to the wary hope in his mother’s eyes.

“It doesn’t matter how this baby came to be. It’s here to stay and nothing will change that. Nor does it matter how much you hate me. I’ve killed for her once, and I will do it again if you do _anything_ to harm her.”

“Is that a threat?” Dameron spat.

“Yes.” He said simply, reveling in the older man’s stunned face. “Go on Dameron, test me. I dare you.”

“That’s enough.” His mother stepped in between them, placing one hand on Ben’s chest. He resisted leaning in to her touch. “That child is _my_ grandchild as well. No harm will be coming to her.” She looked at him resolutely. “You have my word.”

“You’ve said that to me before and failed me too many times for me to believe you.” He sneered, taking no joy in the way his mother’s face crumpled. “But for Rey’s sake I will give you the benefit of the doubt.”

“You healed her.” His mother’s tone was considering. “That’s a light-side technique.”

His jaw clenched.

“You...you’ve tur - “

“We will convene in two days, if that is amenable.” Ben addressed the tribunal, ignoring his mother. The Hapan ambassador grinned lazily while Pooja - _Aunt Pooja_ \- as he had once called her despite not knowing they were related, inclined her head. The last member of the tribunal was the newly appointed Governor of Chandrila - a position his government had created. The man was two decades older than him, and didn’t have the same prejudices towards the Empire that his citizens did. 

“Of course, Supreme Leader. Take as much time as you need.”

“I’m coming with you.” Leia’s tone brokered no argument. His glare had no effect. 

“General you can’t!” Dameron cried out. “It’s too dangerous.”

“It absolutely is not.” Leia snorted. 

“No one else from your merry band of vagrants will be allowed on board.”

“If we want to see Rey nothing can stop us.” The traitor smirked.

“And what if she doesn’t want to see you?” He shot back. “As Force users we can feel the emotions of those around us. Exactly what do you think she felt other than your hatred throughout this entire ordeal?”

The traitor blanched, taking one step back.

“If you’re going to come, now would be the time.” He told his mother, sweeping out of the room with her at his heels.

No words were exchanged as Ben hopped onto a speeder with his mother holding on to him, none of them acknowledging the crowds of people lining up on the streets to catch a glimpse of the Supreme Leader and General Organa.

He could feel Rey in the back of his mind, her presence soothing and riling him in equal measure.

As soon as they reached the docking station, he begrudgingly helped his mother off of the vehicle and approached a cluster of Stormtroopers who saluted immediately.

“Commander. Has my...has the Jedi come aboard.”

“Yes sir.” The head trooper stepped forward. “She was escorted onto the ship with a doctor and currently is in medbay, awaiting your presence.”

“Good.” He strode into a familiar sterile hallway, glancing back to see Leia taking note of the ship. Officers and ordinary workers alike stopped to stare at them, but he paid them no attention.

He only let out a breath when the doors to the medbay opened, revealing Rey laying on a bed and talking quietly with a familiar looking woman. His Knights were waiting in the back, at the ready if need be.

She’d changed from her dress into a loose tunic and pants - standard patient attire. Seeing her in something other than white or grey was jarring. Black was a good color on her.

“You’re here.” Rey smiled widely, causing his heart to stutter. She reached out a hand and he obliged her immediately, lacing their fingers together. 

Her hand was so much smaller than his, probably half the size. The inane urge to cover this woman with his body and shelter her from anything that wished her harm possessed him for mere seconds before he regained his faculties.

“Ben Solo as I live and breathe.” Dr. Kalonia gave him a weary smile. “You’ve grown into a very handsome man.”

“Thank you.” He cleared his throat uncomfortably. “The examination?”

“You can stay if you wish, but Rey has informed me that this child wasn’t created through - _ahem_ \- conventional means. As such - “

“I’d like for him to be here.” Rey squeezed his hand, looking up at him imploringly. “Only if you want to be too.”

His throat closed as he nodded. “Yeah. I….yeah. Thank you.” He jerked his head to the Knights in dismissal, feeling their distinct amusement as they walked out of the room.

Not seeing the look his mother and the doctor exchanged, Ben stoically stood by Rey’s side as her belly was bared to him. He couldn’t take his eyes off of the smooth, tanned planes of her taut stomach, wondering what it was going to look like when she was swollen and heavy with _his_ child.

Dr. Kalonia spread some sort of jelly on Rey’s stomach, causing her to flinch and grip Ben’s hand tighter.

“Just cold.” She whispered with a smile, no doubt feeling his worry. 

A monitor next to the doctor sprang to life, showing off a confusing mass of black and white that Ben could make neither head nor tails of.

Her confusion mingled with his even as his mother gasped and Dr. Kalonia chuckled.

“See this?” The doctor pointed to _something_ in the middle of the screen that was wiggling around. It looked like a lumpy bean, with a circular part attached to a longer ovoid.

“Is that...the baby?” Rey whispered, looking up at Ben incredulously.

His mouth was suddenly dry as he squeezed her hand, eyes falling to her stomach.

“That’s your little one.” Dr. Kalonia confirmed. “I know you said you were about thirteen weeks along, and the baby does look like it’s that size. We’ll do a blood test to be sure, as well as a cervical exam.”

He was sure that the blush on his cheeks was seen by everyone, but luckily no one said anything. Which was fortunate because his sanity was hanging one by a single thread as it was.

“Can you tell the gender?” Rey asked.

“It’s a bit too early. Usually gender can be determined by the 18th week - sometimes earlier, so just hang in there.”

_You see me! You see me! Looklooklooklook I’m there!_

Both of them jumped, staring at each other and then at the monitor where the curious little lump was wiggling around.

“He’s talking to us.” He let out a shuddering breath. 

“He?” His mother raised a brow. “You can tell.”

He wasn’t sure if he could, but yes...their little flicker felt like a boy. “I think I can.”

“A boy.” Rey’s eyes were lined with unshed tears.

“Yeah.” His chest felt close to bursting. He was going to be a _father_ , to a _child_ , that was _his_.

And more importantly….the child would be _Rey’s._

Their gazes connected as he brought their intertwined hands to rest over her stomach.

Beneath them, the flicker, _their son_ , jumped with joy. He vowed right there and then that for as long as he lived, no harm would ever come to his child. He would do everything in his power to make sure he didn’t make the mistakes that Ben, and the rest of his family made. He was going to protect his little boy with every fiber of his being or die trying.

“Together.” Rey whispered, pink lips curling up in a warm smile. “We’ll do it together.”

Just as they always should have been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: How cheesy do you want this fic to be?
> 
> Also Me: Yes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ben Solo proves to Rey that he is 100% husband material and Rey realizes that staying with Ben is going to be pretty awesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! Thanks for your awesome kudos and comments! Hope you guys enjoy!

“I don’t understand.” Came the horrified stammer from a First Order officer who along with fifty of his colleagues, was staring at a Holoscreen with equal parts confusion and terror.

“Maker above.” Another officer clutched her chest, hand flying to her mouth. “Is this….is this _real?”_

“Apparently so.” Someone else replied, his swallow audible. “This is live after all. What we’re seeing is - “

“She’s here!” Dopheld Mitaka - their commanding officer - burst into the room, his pale face tinged with red. “The Jedi. She’s _here!”_

The ensuing clamoring nearly deafened the poor Captain. He held up a hand and watched with some satisfaction as they all went silent, waiting for him to speak.

“She’s here.” He said again, far more calmly. “She’s in medbay at the moment with the Knights. Though I know for a fact that if any of us tries to catch a glimpse of her without the Supreme Leader’s permission, he _will_ have our heads.”

That sucked the warmth from the room immediately.

True, the Supreme Leader’s temperament had improved drastically since Snoke’s death - even more so after Hux’s, and yes, he hadn’t Force-choked anyone in quite some time, but the memories of the past had not been erased from their minds. They respected him for the changes he had brought, but the fear of what he could do to them had not dissipated. 

And apparently, he’d killed the former Supreme Leader for this girl - his master. If he could do that to Snoke, then what he could do to them was enough to have them fall in line.

“She’s pretty.” Someone commented after a moment, watching the Holonet channel replay the moment the Supreme Leader had leaped across the room and caught the Jedi in his arms, the concern apparent on his distinctive features. _“He’s_ pretty.”

The Jedi and the Supreme Leader made a striking pair, that was for sure.

“With a face like that, why did he want to hide it?” A female officer sighed breathily. “He’s so _young._ And a _Prince!_ Can you believe it? _Our_ Kylo Ren...is actually the Lost Prince of Alderaan!”

“The grandson of Vader and a Queen, the son of a Princess, and the nephew of Luke _kriffing_ Skywalker. The Supreme Leader didn’t really stand a chance, did he?”

“Must be a blow to the Resistance to learn that Luke _kriffing_ Skywalker tried to murder his own nephew. Really undermines their whole message, doesn’t it?” Someone snarked with no small amount of satisfaction. "Though it also explains a lot."

“That family is so messed up.” 

A snort was heard. “Fucked up, more like it.”

Silence fell over the group, their eyes peeled on the footage of the Supreme Leader hopping onto a speeder with Organa behind him.

“It’s weird to think he has a mother right? You know, that he was _born?_ Like, did anyone else think he was created in a lab, or that he just...hatched?”

“Only you Kandia, only you.”

“You realize that in less than a year there’s going to be a child coming into the world, _actually_ born from the two most powerful people in the Galaxy?”

Someone coughed, while another officer muttered what sounded suspiciously like a prayer.

“That child is going to rule the Galaxy one day.”

Mitaka’s comm going off suddenly silenced the room once more. The man looked down and took a deep breath, steeling his nerves. “The Supreme Leader and General Organa are on board. Ship’s going into lockdown. Be on the lookout for the traitor and his lot.”

Fifty hands saluted crisply, staring at the man’s back as he left the room. No one dared to speak until Mitaka was truly gone.

“So...does anyone really believe that this kid was created via the Force or - “

“Let’s be real here. You saw how he held her when she fainted. They’re fucking.”

“They’re totally doing it.”

“Definitely fucking.”

“No doubt about that.”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

* * *

  
  


Rey was sure that her discomfort during the cervical exam was being broadcast to Ben in full form thanks to their newly reopened bond.

Dr. Kalonia had shooed him out of the room beforehand, and he hadn’t protested too much.

It didn’t hurt at all, but having something other than her fingers up there was...odd.

On cue, a burst of embarrassment not her own hit her quickly, and she stifled a smile.

“Is everything alright?” Leia asked with concern.

“Nothing, nothing.” She waved off her worry. “It’s just, he can pretty much hear my thoughts so...”

“Ah.” Leia pursed her lips together, amusement crinkling her eyes. “I see.”

“Well everything looks good.” Dr. Kalonia smiled faintly, taking off her gloves. “You’re all set.”

She quickly took off the gown the doctor had given her to wear after Ben left and donned the dress she’d been wearing, feeling anxious all of a sudden.

Rey wasn’t going to return with Leia, that much was for certain. But she wasn’t quite sure where she stood with Ben either.

She wasn’t stupid. She had felt Ben’s emotions. His fear, his hope, his affection, his _love_ for the son they’d yet to meet. He wasn’t going to let anything happen to their child, but what about her? 

Shaking her head, Rey opened the door and ran straight into Ben’s chest. The scent of something that reminded her of the forest - of trees and honey - invaded her senses, leaving her light headed.

His gloved hands steadied her instinctively, cupping her bare arms.

Looking up, she didn’t see the gaze of an ardent lover. She saw one of a rather panicked father-to-be, whose eyes were darting all over her as it check for some non-existent injury.

“Is everything okay?” He asked, jaw moving back and forth. “Are you okay? Is the baby?”

His tone became decidedly more nervous with each question.

Behind him, Rey saw several people in First Order uniforms stop and gape at the back of the Supreme Leader, the one who was still holding his supposed enemy close to his body.

“I’m fine Ben.” Rey barely resisted rolling her eyes, knowing he wouldn’t appreciate it. “Really. We both are.”

“She’s right.” Dr. Kalonia concurred. “Excellent shape - both mother and baby.”

“Good.” He glanced at Leia, who hovered awkwardly at the doctor’s side before looking back at Rey.

_Are you staying?_ His tone was plaintive, hopeful.

It wasn’t even a question that should have been asked. She’d already told him her answer before. She couldn’t go back to the Resistance. Not now. Not ever.

Her eyes met his as she nodded resolutely, hesitantly allowing herself to place her palm over his chest to feel his beating heart.

He was so warm, so solid under his fingers, that a relieved sigh escaped her.

“I’m not going back with you.” Rey murmured, not turning around to watch Leia’s face fall. “I won’t risk our child’s future because of the Resistance.”

“I had hoped…” Leia started, exhaling harshly. “But I understand completely. I think that B....Ben will take good care of you.”

It was a warning as much as it was a statement.

She turned so that her back was barely grazing his chest. Leia’s features were curiously blank, save for the glint in her eyes. “I know he will.”

His heat seared her as much as the triumph he tried to conceal at her announcement did. He was happy, she realized, happy that she was staying with him. Happy that someone had chosen _him_ over anyone else for once.

Her hand found his unconsciously, squeezing his digits in reassurance.

She felt his startled intake of breath rather than hear it.

“I know,” Leia cleared her throat, looking past Rey at her son who tensed. “I know that the circumstances around this baby are….unexpected….to say the least.” She smiled lightly. “But they’re not unwelcome. And I am very excited for the both of you.”

“Thank you.” The tension in Rey’s shoulders vanished as Leia pulled her into a hug.

“And I’m so grateful to be gaining a daughter.” The older woman whispered, winking in the face of Rey’s gasp.

Her cheeks flushed as she looked back to Ben, whose concern was completely overwhelming.

_Is everything -_

_I’m fine Ben._ She cut him off as gently she could, massaging her belly without really knowing what she was doing. She didn’t know how to let people in, how to comprehend that people, _that Ben,_ would be worried about her. They’d gone from enemies to future parents in the blink of an eye, and the knowledge that she didn’t have to pretend to hate him was too much.

Because hate was just about the furthest thing she felt for Ben. The _furthest_ thing.

Her stomach lurched, causing her to grab onto Ben instinctively.

“What’s wrong?” He demanded, kneeling in front of her, brown eyes frantically scanning her body. “Rey - “

“Fresher.” She managed to squeak, rushing into medbay and emptying her stomach into the toilet. She slumped over it, stomach heaving as she retched and retched, with only bile spilling out.

Ben was by her side in an instant, holding her hair away from his face, running his hand up and down her back soothingly. 

She gingerly wiped her mouth and without even thinking about it, buried her nose in his throat to inhale his crisp scent, instantly feeling soothed.

She could tell he was bewildered, but he wrapped his arms around her nonetheless.

Ben helped her to her feet, not saying anything when she gargled and spit water into the sink. Her reflection in the mirror was practically glowing though - a far cry from the exhaustion in her bones.

Dr. Kalonia and Leia were waiting outside, both of them looking amused.

“It’ll get better once you enter your second trimester.” Dr. Kalonia reassured her. “You should take something for the nausea if you want.”

Rey just stared blankly at the woman. “I want.”

The doctor chuckled. “I’m sure your people know what to give her.” She turned to Ben. “Don’t worry too much Ben, it’s completely normal. Your mother had constant nausea up until her sixth month if I’m not mistaken.”

Leia’s wan smile said it all.

“Right.” Ben mashed his lips together. “Well, uh. Thank you.” He avoided looking at his mother. “I’ll have my Knights escort you back.”

There was no mistaking the tension in the air as they all exited the medical facility. Ben was hovering next to her, his fingers twitching. She was tempted to reach out to grab them again, just to feel his warm palm curl protectively over hers.

And since there was nothing stopping her, she did. Her hand slipped easily in his, just feeling _right_.

His shoulders tensed, but his fingers tightened over hers. The relief she felt at his touch was almost overwhelming, but the look in his eyes - tenderness mixed with something else she dare not put a name to - caused her to blink back tears.

His concern drifted to her over the bond. She just squeezed his hand tightly, reassuring him without words.

Could it have been like this all those months ago if she had taken his hand? Was it that simple? Probably not, but Rey had to admit to herself that she had acted far too rashly that day, not giving either of them a chance to explain.

“Ben.” Leia’s voice caused both of them to stiffen. “No...no just listen.” The older woman sighed heavily as Ben’s jaw tensed. “I...I’m sorry. For everything. I know that’s not enough to make up for what happened to you, and I know that you felt you had no choice but to leave us. But I also want you to know,” She looked away, swallowing heavily. “I want you to know that I’m going to be here for you - for both….all _three_ of you whether you like it or not. I want to create a Galaxy that my grandson can feel safe in, and I know the two of you will do a much better job than me in this regard. Ben, you’ve already taken your first steps to proving yourself to be a good leader. With Rey by your side…” She trailed off with a soft smile. “I think that everything will work out.”

Ben was silent for a few moments allowing Rey to feel his turmoil, guilt, and burgeoning hope that his mother was right.

“Me too.” He said, unable to look Leia in the eye. “I’m sorry too. For…” Ben visibly slumped, his grip on Rey’s hand loosening. “For everything.” His voice was small and choked. “You have no idea...what I did...it...I want - I _need_ to make things right.”

Leia nodded sharply. “Good.” She took a deep breath, her eyes lingering on their intertwined hands with something that looked like approval. “We’ll be in touch.

“I’ll take care of her.” Ben said suddenly. “Of both of them.”

His mother’s eyes softened. “I know you will.”

Bidding Rey a quiet goodbye, they both watched as Leia and Dr. Kalonia left the ship with Ben’s Knights. She could feel that he was barely controlling himself, the stress of everything that had been dumped on him coupled with talking to his mother again leaving him in pain that Rey didn’t know how to soothe.

All she could do was lean against him, offer him silent support and hope that he understood. 

“Mitaka!” Ben barked, startling her.

Almost at once, a mousy haired man scuttled in front of Ben and saluted. “Supreme Leader!” His eyes flitted to her, a flush overtaking his panicked features. “What can I do for you?”

“Prepare my chambers for Lady Rey.” He ordered, much to Rey’s surprise and secret delight. They were going to share a room? Did that mean they were going to be...sleeping next to each other?

And _Lady Rey?_ Exactly what did that mean? 

Ben had shielded his thoughts once more, but she was still able to spy his red-tipped ears. Smiling to herself, she gave Mitaka a warm grin that clearly took him aback, nodding at the man in a serene way that was reminiscent of Leia.

Without a word, he tugged on her hand and led her through the throngs of his subordinates (whose expressions were going to be a great source of amusement to Rey for months to come) to a secluded corridor.

Rey found herself pushed against the cool wall, her body suddenly caged by Ben’s much larger one. His hands rested above her head, while he bent down to rest his forehead against her shoulder.

Slowly, he reopened his side of the bond - his fatigue crashing over her like a wave.

“I’m sorry.” Ben choked out against her collarbone. “I - “

Rey’s eyes softened as her fingers slowly inched towards his scalp before finally sinking into the lush mane of waves that she’d dreamed about one too many times. Just as she thought, his hair was impossibly soft, yet so thick. It felt like silk in her hands.

He made a sound halfway between a growl and a moan, warm breath leaving a trail of goosebumps on her neck.

She stroked through his hair gently, noting how he seemed to melt into her touch until he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him.

Her ear lay against his heart, allowing her to hear its frantic rhythm. Ben was nervous, she realized, very nervous.

She’d had weeks to get used to the idea of motherhood while he’d barely had a couple hours to contemplate his impending paternity. Maybe announcing her pregnancy in front of the entire Galaxy hadn’t been the most prudent of decisions. The eyes would be upon them even more now, waiting to see what would happen next.

“I’m glad you’re here.” He murmured against her neck, soft lips tickling her skin. “Rey, you have no idea how much I…”

He trailed off, drawing in a stuttered breath.

“Me too.” She swallowed past the lump in her throat, biting back a sob. It was her fault, wasn’t it? Her fault that they hadn’t been able to do this months ago. That this was the first time they were in each other's arms. He’d made mistakes - plenty of them - but so had she. She should have taken his hand when he’d asked.

“Don’t.” He bit out, making Rey realize too late that she’d been projecting. “Just….don’t think about what happened. _I’m_ the one at fault here. Not you. But like I told you, _let the past die_. It’s behind us.” He pulled away from her, his warmth going with him. Those fathomless brown eyes were nearly black as he stared at her. “The only thing that matters is how we move forward.”

Rey could only nod, moving forward until she was tucked under Ben’s chin.

For countless minutes, they stayed in the hallway, just holding each other in silence. She could feel him calm down, and it helped her own frazzled nerves in return.

She let herself be pulled by him back into one of the more crowded hallways. Ben might not have been aware that his hair looked as though someone had mussed it thoroughly in the throes of passion, but she was - despite having no experience in the act. (she'd seen Poe exit more than one hallway with his flavor of the day in tow - much to Finn's displeasure) And no, there was most definitely _not_ a smug smirk on her face.

People were going to talk about them anyway. The least they could do was give them something to talk about.

She probably should have been paying more attention to where he was leading them because she had no idea how they’d ended up in front of the doors to his quarters. _Their_ quarters now.

“Put your hand here.” Ben gestured to a pad outside the door. He punched in a code giving the authorization for a new occupant. She did as she was told, watching as it took not just her hand print, but also some biological data as well. The light atop the pad lit green after a few moments, and the door slid open.

His quarters - comprising four rooms - were stark. Just like she expected them to be. Everything was in depressing monochromatic tones. There didn’t seem to be any color anywhere.

She slowly went around, exploring to her leisure. The kitchen and massive sleek black ice box full of food were of the most interest to her, much to Ben’s amusement. 

His room was connected to hers by a door. _Suites,_ as they were called. Her bed was huge - not as big as Ben’s, but more than enough for her. The covers were white with black trimmings - and smelled freshly laundered. Whoever had put together the room had done so with efficiency.

She tried not to think about how lonely Ben must have been here. All this space, and no one to share it with.

Then again, the feral, possessive part of her that she’d tried to curb since joining the Resistance was pleased that she was the only one to be in this room. The room of _Lady Ren._

“I know it’s...bleak.” Ben said from behind her, sheepishly rubbing his neck. “But you can redecorate how you see fit.”

“A bit of yellow would be nice.” Rey laughed softly, not seeing how Ben’s eyes crinkled with affection.

There was hesitancy in his movements as he stepped towards her, uncertain and fidgety. She sensed what he wanted to do, unable to help the sudden surge of anticipation that ran through her body as she glanced down at her stomach with a nod.

His ungloved palm came to rest atop her abdomen, fingers shaking ever so slightly. Their little flicker seemed to come alive, responding to Ben’s touch. It seemed to move up and down the length of Ben’s palm, flutters erupting in her belly.

“I still can’t believe it.” He breathed, glancing down at her with an emotion she couldn’t name. “That the Force, that _we_ created him just by doing this.” Ben grasped her hand, touching the pads of his fingers to hers.

The same jolt she had felt that night sparked within her once more, a slow sigh leaving her lips.

“Your mother's right you know. I think we’ll be alright.” She exhaled against him. “No matter what, we’ll be fine.” Reluctantly she pulled away, taking in the depths of his dark eyes. No, upon closer inspection she realized they were not quite as dark as she thought. Flecks of gold lightened them, positively shining a the moment.

Whatever he was going to say was cut off by her stomach letting out a truly ferocious roar.

Her cheeks heated with embarrassment while Ben just looked distressed.

“You’re hungry. Of course you are. I should have known. You’re eating for two now.” He ran a hand through his hair in agitation. “I’ll have something sent immediately. Or we can make something in the kitchen. What do you like to eat? No...what _should_ you be eating?” He sprinted out of the room and returned with a holopad, typing away furiously. “It says here that you need to have lots of protein and leafy greens along with berries and lean meats and foods with something called folate.”

Much to her amusement, he shoved the holopad under her nose. “Have you been eating properly? You need multiple sorts of vitamins in you to support the little one. I’ll need to analyze your blood report and send it to the head chef, who can customize - “

“Ben!” Her slightly exasperated laugh made his mouth click shut. “Trust me when I say that I’m fine. You’re not the only one who can research these things.”

“Are there any foods that don’t suit you at the moment? Or smells?” His tone was urgent and anxious, a surprisingly endearing combination.

“Heavy smells of any sort. Engine grease, strong perfumes, food that’s too seasoned...that sort of thing makes me go to the fresher.” Rey mused, remembering how she’d nearly thrown up over Rose’s boots when they were working on the Falcon together. “And food wise…I think I’m okay for now. It’s not that particular foods turn my stomach. It’s more like _everything_ does. But apparently that’s what morning sickness is. Dr. Kalonia assured me that as long as I eat healthy, and maybe take some supplements, I’ll be fine.”

“Supplements…” Ben muttered to himself. “Right. I’ll get on that.”

It was fascinating to see how Ben’s mind worked. She could literally see him create a plan in his head and think on how he was going to execute it. She was able to hear snippets of his thought process, chest expanding with fondness at the detail going into it.

If she had any doubt as to how committed he was to all _this,_ it was gone now.

Their dinner was delivered some time later, along with a basic set of nightwear and toiletries for Rey. Ben informed her that he’d already asked his tailor to fashion her a new wardrobe that would be ready by tomorrow.

The food was pleasant - better than anything she’d ever had before, and didn't upset her stomach. Though telling Ben that would no doubt cause him to think that she was eating sub-par meals at the Resistance. Which after sampling the First Order’s offerings, was probably correct.

“I need to go and talk with my Generals about….things.” Ben said slowly after dinner was finished, gauging her reaction with shrewd eyes.

Her initial panic at that statement was offset by Ben’s swift explanation.

“We’ve taken the first steps to a very public negotiation, but what happened today is quite a leap for both sides.” He started quietly. “Whether you like it or not, the fact that you’re at my side and not with the Resistance gives us far more leverage. There are some who might like to exploit that.” He took a deep breath, amber orbs hardening. “But please remember that I would _never_ let anything happen to you or our child. Ever.”

She felt the truth to his words in her bones. Along with a modicum of worry.

“Now everyone knows you were responsible for Snoke’s death. Will anyone try to hold that over your head?”

Much to her surprise, Ben snorted. Mirth twinkled in his eyes momentarily, softening his countenance. “Not unless they themselves have a death wish. Besides, no one can deny how much support we’ve garnered since Snoke’s demise. Their private rebukes don’t really matter in the court of public opinion.”

Not completely mollified, she still let him go nonetheless, insisting they keep their bond open in case trouble did arise. He obliged her readily enough, though his suggestion that she go to sleep indicated that he didn’t think he was in any danger.

One hand rested atop her stomach while she explored the rooms further, reveling in the comforting presence of her child’s Force Signature.

“We really need to add some color to your daddy’s life.” Rey whispered, wrinkling her nose at the depressing blankness in Ben’s room. His walls were white and his sheets were black. It didn’t even seem like anyone even lived here.

Shuddering, she went back to her own room and changed into the comfortable clothing she’d been given.

A yawn escaped her lips. Rey was exhausted. The entire day had drained her energy. Now that she actually had time to process everything that had happened, her body was making the aches and pains she’d put aside come to the forefront.

Slipping under the covers, she appreciated the warmth of the duvet. But there was something….missing. Her stomach churned with discomfort as she fought to reposition herself to her liking.

_Wheee._ The little flicker within her felt as though he was flying in her belly, just as restless as she was.

_Where is he?_ The life form seemed to ask forlornly, searching out for his father’s Force Signature.

_Working._ She replied, sending a pulse of reassuring energy to her baby. Rey had gotten used to talking to the child like this, though she was well aware of how unusual this was. _He’ll be back soon, I promise._

Her mind was overrun with the impression of a whine, bringing a small smile to her face. _Me too._ she thought with no small amount of disbelief. _I miss him too._

She’d missed Ben for _months_ even before discovering she was pregnant, despite her mind telling her she shouldn’t. Being here so close to him, knowing how good it felt to be in his arms...her baby’s frustration was mirrored by her own.

Moving without realizing it, she found herself in Ben’s room - staring at his bed with no small amount of consideration.

She was ninety percent sure Ben wouldn’t mind if she just sat down to...inhale his scent or something else that would soothe the sulking baby in her - so much like his father already.

But as she did so, the silky smoothness of his sheets beckoned to her invitingly, her fingers flowing over the fabric with no small amount of awe. Her head hit his pillow with a small and incredulous laugh, that comforting smell of wood and honey engulfing her senses.

She was asleep within minutes.

When she dreamed, she didn’t see an ocean. She saw herself in a bed, holding onto the most precious bundle in the world with Ben sitting beside her, his arm draped over her shoulders as they both looked upon a precious face with the most gorgeous shock of black hair that could only come from one person. She had everything she had ever wanted as a child right there on that bed. That _thing_ she had been chasing since childhood - she no longer had to sprint after it, yell and scream herself hoarse for it any longer. Because she had found it in the least likely of places.

Family. 

When she dreamed, she saw her family.

* * *

  
  


The meeting with the Generals was shorter than he expected, and went surprisingly well. They had questions - ones that he couldn’t give all the answers to, but they seemed relatively pleased.

Out of all the Generals, Pryde was the one that Ben was the most concerned about. While the older man was a bit miffed that he had killed Snoke, he didn’t seem too cut up about it either. Not like Hux would have been. Killing the ginger irritant had possibly been more cathartic than killing Snoke - especially because he had time to revel in his accomplishment this time.

He could sense their surprise at his age and face, not to mention his lineage. Though the latter point only helped him. It was surprisingly liberating - to be seen that is - and daunting as well. Ben no longer needed to hide under the mask of Kylo Ren. Nor would Rey let him. She was right after all. Kylo Ren wouldn't have done any of the things he had done since becoming Supreme Leader. Without Snoke in his head any longer, he could finally think clearly. And he'd realized what an idiot he'd been, striving to make things right in the only way he knew how - hoping beyond hope that Rey realized that everything he was doing - it was all for her.

It worked out in the First Order's favor, meaning that Ben's efforts hadn't gone unappreciated.

All in all, this was one of the least stressful meetings he’d ever had considering the circumstances, leaving him in a surprisingly good mood. Though that was also due to the woman currently residing in his chambers - the one who was also carrying his son.

His son.

Maker. That was going to take some time to get used to.

His walk back to his quarters was filled with rumination over the events of the past day. From seeing his mother, to Rey’s revelation, to the fact that she was now going to stay with him _forever_ (because there was no way he was going to let her leave for a second time).....his body was just about to crash.

And it would have, had he not entered his room and found himself unable to move at the sight of Rey in his bed, her beautiful face serene in sleep, curled up under _his_ covers.

For the first time in his life, there was a girl in his bed. And he had no idea what to do about it. 

Han Solo would have been very disappointed.

Every nerve in his body sparked to life, blood sizzling under his skin, heat traveling down his spine at the vision in front of him.

How many times had he imagined something like this? How many nights had he tormented himself thinking about this exact scenario, about what he would do to her?

“Mhmm.” She let out a small moan, causing the moisture to leave his mouth. If he spoke right now, his words would come out as a croak.

The prudent thing to do was leave and let her sleep in peace. He had no idea why she’d chosen his room to slumber in when she had one right next to his. And while he would like nothing more than for her to share his bed, Ben was well aware of the fact that they’d started the morning off on opposite sides of a slowly ending war.

Going from _that_ to whatever the hell they were now in the span of less than a standard day was a jarring mental shift that both of them would no doubt need to get acclimatized to. 

(Not that he had truly ever thought of her as an enemy. Not even when he'd vowed to destroy her. Ha. The joke was on him, wasn't it)

But she was just so damned. beautiful. So pure, so vibrant. Her light called to him like nothing else - a beacon he could not ignore. Perhaps that was why he had wanted her by his side so badly. Not to corrupt that light, but to _bask_ in it. Be able to revel in its warmth without being burned.

_Backbackback! You’re back. Comecomecome Abba come. Pleaseplease come. Missed you Abba sosomuch._

Ben reeled back.

_Abba._

The Alderaanian word for _father._

How….how could this minuscule life form that was not even viable yet _know?_ How was that even possible? He himself had not spoken his mother’s language for _decades,_ thought it was completely out of his mind. And yet that one word brought back memories of a childhood he had wished to bury completely.

He removed his clothing on autopilot, slipping into nightwear that was identical to Rey’s. His throat bobbed as he hesitantly slid under the covers next to her, the heat of her body warming him from head to toe.

Inhaling deeply, the smell of clean soap and some sort of floral shampoo threatened to leave him lightheaded.

Hesitantly and feeling as though he was doing something expressly forbidden, Ben reached over and drew Rey towards him, hissing as her backside met his front. His hand automatically covered her stomach, his own gut squirming when he felt the child's power thrum against his palm.

_Thank you thankyou._ Their little flicker seemed to beam, something about the baby’s energy relaxing as Ben held Rey. _Nightnight Abba._

“Good night.” He murmured incredulously, wondering not for the first time if this was all real. Ben didn’t let himself gloat when Rey's body relaxed against his. He was far too tired for that.

The exhaustion of the day drew him into sleep’s drugging embrace, both Rey and the baby’s presence softening the lines around his eyes as they drooped shut.

And for the first time in years, Ben Solo slept without nightmares or insomnia plaguing him.

  
  
  


* * *

She caught the bottle before it could hit her head, glaring at the diminutive woman who had thrown it.

Maz Kanata stepped into view with Chewie in tow, a smirk lighting up her wrinkled features.

"So did the Force really pull a Shmi Skywalker on all of us, or is Ben trying to emulate his grandfather in more than one way and fall in love with the last person he should have?"

Leia snorted, taking a large swig from the bottle of Corellian whiskey chucked her way. She couldn't help the smile that stole across her lips, delight and giddy excitement flooding her heart as for the first time, she had a solid and clear vision for a future where her family was safe and sound.

"Settle in, because do I have a story to tell you...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I have zero knowledge about Alderaan and its culture (besides the braiding), but I wanted to pay tribute to Carrie Fisher's Jewish heritage and am using some Hebrew words for the Alderaanian language. No disrespect of any kind is intended!
> 
> Aba/Abba means father or dad in Hebrew.
> 
> Also: all info related to pregnancy comes from the internet and other sources (no first hand knowledge lol)
> 
> Also Also: this is really going to be like 90% fluff/smut/cheese and 10% plot. So if you're in this for a deep, well constructed, political drama/intrigue thriller thing with an actual plot....yeah sorry.


	3. Overdue Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we see that all boys need their mother no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your kind comments and kudos! 
> 
> TW: None that I can think of, but let me know if I missed one. Not much pregnancy related stuff in this one - as its mostly about Ben.
> 
> Disclaimer: This chapter has a bit of angst - not between Reylo - but familial angst (and reconciliation). And this is the angstiest the story will get. Other than that, hope you enjoy!
> 
> Find the Bridgerton Reference. I dare you.

_"And we are reporting live from Hanna City - where the second meeting between the Resistance and the First Order has drawn to a close. While the meeting itself was concluded by the Supreme Leader’s rousing call for unity, and his proposed plan for reparations to the peoples and planets the First Order disenfranchised, I’m afraid that all of it was trumped by an incident that shows all of us who were watching just how deep the affection between the Supreme Leader and his soon to be Princess runs. Mira, what are your thoughts?”_

_“You’re absolutely right Eron. As we can all see, Lady Rey simply stumbled - though there are some reports that her former comrades from the Resistance allegedly pushed her - and unfortunately fell to the ground. But the Supreme Leader gallantly gathered his Lady into his arms and rushed off to his Flagship in visible panic.”_

_“He truly is the picture of devotion. I’m sure all the women watching are simply swooning over the Supreme Leader’s actions, wishing they had a Kylo Ren to carry them like that. A Prince indeed! And, we have audio of a former Stormtrooper who goes by the name “Finn” saying - and I quote -_ “Again?” - _in reference to how the Supreme Leader was carrying Lady Rey. This implies that it is not the first time this has happened. But that leads us to wonder exactly how and why two supposed enemies were so close to each other! And what was it that the former Stormtrooper witnessed?”_

_“A bridal carry perhaps? Are you saying that they are married?”_

_“Well I certainly don’t believe that the child Lady Rey is carrying was conceived through the Force. Not after we have seen just how deeply these two care for each other.”_

_“I concur. And on that note, don’t forget that we have a poll going live in just five standard minutes asking YOU the same question: Do you believe that Lady Rey and the Supreme Leader made this baby through the Force, or are we simply seeing a case of star crossed lovers who have found their happy ending? Voting begins soon, and we’ll have the results out this time tomorrow. Enjoy your evening!”_

* * *

  
  


“For the last time Ben, I’m fine!” 

It took quite a bit of patience and putting herself in Ben’s shoes to understand why he was acting like an overprotective nerf-herder. 

Yes, she had tripped over her feet as they were exiting the Old Gather-House, and yes she had fallen on her knees, and yes, perhaps they were a bit scratched up.

But none of that warranted Ben swooping her into his arms _in full view of everyone,_ hauling her into a speeder, and getting her to medbay in a matter of minutes.

“She _is_ fine, Supreme Leader.” The doctor examining her exchanged a small smile with Rey. “The baby is perfectly fine as well. I would have recommended some ointment, but your healing worked perfectly.”

He had healed her wounds before the doctor could even start to look at her, defeating the purpose of going to the medbay in the first place.

It was clear that Ben wasn’t satisfied, even though he nodded curtly.

As they left, Rey pinched her brow with exasperation. Ben was hovering. There wasn’t another word for it. He was clearly nervous - and she couldn’t chastise him for that - but there was a difference between anxiety and whatever the hell he was doing now.

The majority of the officers and workers mulling about gave both of them a wide berth as Ben led her back to their quarters, though their previous fear was replaced by curiosity and a healthy dose of bemusement.

“I’m sorry.” Were the first words that came out of his mouth the second they were in their quarters. Ben looked sheepish and chagrined. “I….panicked.”

And that right there - that overwhelming remorse that was flooding their bond - that was why she couldn’t stay annoyed at him.

“I know Ben.” Rey sighed, moving closer to him. Hesitantly, she raised a hand to his scarred cheek, tracing _her_ mark on him with her thumb. His skin was smooth and warm, even the scar. She watched as his throat bobbed, jaw clenching tightly the more she kept her hand on him.

Would their son inherit his strong jawline? That patrician nose? Beautiful plush lips? Those luscious waves?

“I would prefer if he takes after you actually.” Ben said dryly. “Most of my features are less than desirable.”

“Bantha shit.” Rey frowned, not hiding the disbelief in her tone. “Ben, have you looked at yourself in the mirror?” Because surely if she had, he would see what she did? 

He rolled his eyes. “Of course I have Rey. And that’s how I know that I’m…” He struggled to find the right words. “Weird looking. Too much of everything. Too awkward, too big...just too much.”

“Bantha shit.” She repeated, breathier this time. “You’re...you’re,” Rey licked her lips, not seeing the way Ben watched her with wide, hungry eyes. “You’re perfect.” And he was. For all his imperfections, he was perfect.

“Hardly.” He breathed back, swallowing audibly. He was so close she could see just how long his lashes really well. It wasn’t fair for a man to be so _pretty_ yet exude raw masculinity at the same time. “That’s you.”

She flushed at the sincerity she heard. “I’m not. I’m just - “

“Beautiful.” Ben’s smile was shaky. “Perfect and beautiful.”

Heat spread from her head downward, lighting a fire she hadn’t known she wanted to be lit before. All she could see was him. His face, his lips, his eyes gazing so penetratingly into her own...just him.

“I - _oh!”_ The baby suddenly jolted in her womb. It felt like a light suddenly flickering on. 

“Hi little one.” Ben immediately fell to his knees, sensing their son’s awakened presence. “How are you today.” His head rested against her stomach, as though he was listening for something. The warm press of his body against hers caused her to slump slightly, fingers tangling in his hair as she let father and son have a private conversation.

_Ima Abba home!_ The flicker suddenly shouted loud enough for both of them to hear. _Home home home._

“Yes, little flicker. We are home now.” He murmured, her heart stuttering at that word. Was this her home now? Maybe not, but it was where Ben was - so maybe it was.

“Ima and Abba,” She let out a small breath. “Does that mean what I think it means?”

“Mother and Father in Alderaanian.” Ben confirmed. “Though how he knows that….it’s a mystery.”

“He’s a part of you.” Rey shook her head. “He comes from you. And Alderaan - no matter how much you want to deny it - is also a part of you.”

Ben wanted to argue, she could tell. Probably spew out some nonsense about not being worthy to carry that heritage.

“It is Ben.” She absently pet his hair, marveling at the cool strands of raven hair flowing through her fingers. “Regardless of what you believe.”

“There’s no arguing with you is there?” His warm breath puffed against her stomach.

“At least you’re learning.” 

There was a smile on his lips as he rose again, honey-brown orbs glittering softly.

She couldn’t help but marvel at the fact that this was _Ben. Her_ Ben. Without the literal and figurative mask of Kylo Ren over him, he was the only man she could see herself raising their child with...perhaps more than that.

And while Kylo Ren and Ben Solo might have been the same person, there was no doubt in her mind that Ben Solo had been the one who fathered her son. That boy in the hut, the one who had reached across time and space to extend his hand to her, the one who had told her she wasn’t alone - that was Ben Solo.

The sudden beeping of a comm startled both of them.

Ben grabbed his and let out a tired huff. “It’s my mother.” He said morosely. 

“I’m surprised you gave her a way to contact you.” 

To her delight, he blushed. “Yes well I figured with - “ He gestured to her stomach. “She would want to be kept in the loop.”

Hiding the fierce pride she felt at his actions, Rey just nodded.

Ben’s face was a curious mix of confusion and wariness. “She’s coming here. She wants to have dinner together.”

Ah.

Well, she could see why Ben wasn’t too keen on that. After not conversing for over a decade to suddenly talking things over…

“I’ll be with you.” Rey reassured him. “As will the little one. If anything gets out of hand, we can always run here again..” When he gave her a grateful smile, she smiled as well. “But why would she want to come onboard the ship instead of meeting somewhere else?"

“It’s all for show.” Ben said after a moment, stroking her chin. “She’s trying to prove a point to the many eyes watching.”

“That your relationship is fine?” She frowned.

“No. I mean - maybe - but not really. It’s all about unity. Today when I proposed my plans for reparations, you saw the faces of the Resistance Officers, didn’t you? Skeptical, distrustful, hateful even. And I understand why they feel this way - certainly it’s justified towards me. But the Galaxy doesn’t see it like that. The Resistance’s derision didn’t go unnoticed by the masses.”

“They see a group of people unwilling to listen in favor of their own beliefs.” Rey sighed, rubbing her temples. “That’s why we lost so much support in the first place when we didn’t respond to your calls. I get it now.”

Ben nodded thoughtfully. “So if my mother wants to talk to me outside of the atrium - on my own ship no less, not only does it mean that yes, our relationship isn’t as bad as people think, but also that the Resistance isn’t completely going to shut down whatever we propose.”

In all honesty, Rey never would have thought of all of this. In her world, things were straightforward. Up was up and down was down. It was really only after dealing with Ben did she understand the nuances to seemingly clear cut matters.

_Savta!_ Their flicker was positively joyous. _See Savta!_

“Yes.” There was an odd look on Ben’s face. “We’re going to see your grandmother.”

For a moment, Rey was wildly jealous of this language she wasn’t privy to. But then she remembered that their son was the only one that he could share this forgotten part of himself without reserve, and that she would naturally learn as well.

“I’m going to shower.” It wasn’t that she smelled bad, or was particularly unclean. It was just that the meeting had been six hours long and Rey wanted to feel like a non-exhausted woman. Real warm water would help with that.

“Wear a dress.” 

“Excuse me?”

Ben’s cheeks were flaming red, but he didn’t back down. “My mother….I wouldn’t care if you dressed in rags. But we’re trying to send a message here.”

She looked down at herself, fingering the high quality tunic she wore. Ben had spared no expense in outfitting her. She owned more clothes than probably all of the Resistance combined. And yes, part of her wardrobe did include several dresses in various degrees of formality that she had picked out herself.

“If I have to wear a dress, you can’t wear black.” Her chin tilted up, daring him to argue. “Not fully. A little color never hurt anyone. And if we are indeed trying to send a message of unity, then the Supreme Leader wearing non-First Order sanctioned color combinations is one of them.”

“Fine.” The roll of his eyes was almost playful. “You have thirty minutes.”

“I’ll be ready in ten.”

* * *

  
  


Rey was in fact, _not_ ready in ten minutes. It took her closer to twenty to emerge from her room, though in Ben’s opinion, it was well worth the wait.

His ungloved hands fisted in his navy formal tunic as he saw the beautiful green dress she had chosen. The shade was the same color as the emeralds adorning her ears, and the hem fell to just above her knees, showing off toned and tanned calves that he desperately wanted to feel wrapped around him.

Though her arms were completely covered, the dress was open in the back. Meaning that Ben would have to be within touching distance of Rey and know that she was not wearing a breast band. 

And with a modest neckline that highlighted her delicate collarbones, barely hinting at her cleavage, it was all he could do not to lose his jaw on the ground.

The woman lived to torture him, it seemed.

“You look stunning.” He managed not to choke on his words as she stepped in front of him hesitantly.

“You’re wearing blue.” It was said with a surprised reverence that he wasn’t sure what to make of.

Ben shrugged on a black vest over the tunic and strapped his saber to the belt of his pants. Not that he wanted to use it, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

“Come. Let’s go.” When he held out his hand to her, she didn’t hesitate to take it.

He wasn’t sure he wanted to know what was going through the minds of his subordinates as they made their way to the ship’s entrance. The expressions that followed them ranged between incredulous and awestruck, both of which were mildly amusing.

He allowed him a deep breath as Leia and her small entourage came into view. Rey held his hand tightly, squeezing it in reassurance as he spotted Chewie’s massive form next to his mother. Seeing his former Uncle brought back the memories of what had happened the last time they’d seen each other.

And what it had done to Kylo Ren’s already broken psyche.

Maz Kanata’s presence was a surprise though.

Ben allowed himself a moment to take in his mother’s small form. Gone were the drab vestments she’d worn as General, replaced by a traditional white Alderaanian dress that reflected her royal status. Her hair was done up in a crown of braids representing motherhood and forgiveness.

The message was clear to him.

She was not coming as a General. She was coming as his mother.

And he wasn’t sure what to do with that information.

Ben stopped the troopers from searching them for weapons when it was obvious that Chewie wasn’t going to give up his bowcaster. The only wounds inflicted tonight - if any - would be through words.

Leia’s smile was timorous and small, but genuine. His heart beat out of his chest as she neared him, brown eyes searching his face for something he couldn’t name. Slowly, giving him enough time to back away, she hugged him very briefly. The smell of sandalwood and juniper berries from the perfume his mother favored suddenly brought back memories of the last time she’d hugged him on Chandrila. Right before she’d sent him away to Luke when he was barely ten years old.

Clearing his throat, he returned the embrace as briefly as he could and stepped back. There were countless eyes upon him at the moment. From his troopers to the officers who were watching, how he acted would be documented and gossiped about for days on end.

“You look lovely!” Leia clapped her hands in delight, taking in Rey’s dress with a critical eye. “You’re not showing yet, but you will soon enough! Ben really spared no expense, did he?”

_Savta! Savta!_ Their flicker called out with glee, only to whine when he realized his grandmother couldn’t hear him.

“He’s been very attentive to my needs.” Rey smiled widely, clearly unaware as to why those listening suddenly broke out into coughing fits.

“I’m sure he has.” Leia gave him a soft look that he didn’t deserve. “And blue Ben? What a wonderful change.”

“I forced him to.” Rey sounded quite proud of herself. “At least he’s not death incarnate now.”

“Ben Solo, all grown up.” Maz sauntered over to him with a cheeky grin. He growled when she poked his stomach. “The last time I saw you, you were still taller than me.” She didn’t seem particularly happy about that. “I suppose I should thank you for repairing my castle.”

“I suppose I should apologize for destroying it.” He said blandly.

“You idiot.” Maz finally let out a breath. “You should have known you could have come to me! Didn’t your father always leave you with me when he and Chewie went off on their adventures without you? Didn’t you know that I would have helped you!”

“No.” Ben said bluntly, not wanting to have this conversation here. “It’s not like anyone answered my damn comms that day. Why would you be any different?”

“Oh Ben.” His mother sighed sadly. “I don’t know how to apologize - “

“Then don’t.” He said, harsher than he wanted to. “Otherwise we’d be stuck in an endless loop of regret.”

Carefully avoiding Chewie, Ben clamped down on a frisson of clawing remorse.

“Come. I have the dining area set up for us.”

“Are you okay?” Rey whispered in his ear with concern as he turned on his heels and led them all to a room that he had never used before. Diplomacy wasn’t conducted on the _Finalizer,_ which was what this dining room was supposed to be for.

“No.” His reply was honest and curt, something which softened Rey.

Clearly the staff had been paying attention, because there were enough plates for the five of them, with the Wookie’s being the largest.

He trusted his chefs to make the meal appetizing, though food was the last thing he was concerned about.

Ben could admit that maybe he should have made a better effort in this whole “talking” thing. His mother after all, had come here on her own volition - whatever her reasons were.

But listening to Rey enthusiastically gesticulate and recount her time with him so far to Leia was far better than anything he could have said.

Watching her hazel eyes spark with joy, watching the voracious way she ate - knowing that all that food was nourishing _his_ child - watching her delicate hands clumsily use the cutlery she was slowly growing familiar with - all of it was parsecs better than the stilted conversation that would flow through his mouth.

“Did I or did I not tell you the belonging you sought was ahead of you?” Maz peered at Rey through her goggles after she stroked Rey's stomach to feel for the baby. Much to his surprise, Rey flushed as she looked at him. “Always trust Maz, my girl.”

“What do you think about the reparations?” Ben stabbed a vegetable with more force than required. “They’re just a start, but I think - “

“They’re good Ben,” Leia frowned at him. “But we can discuss that at the next meeting. Not now.”

“Then why are you here?” He didn’t hide his confusion. When Rey gave him that _look,_ he rushed to clarify. “It’s not that this isn’t a welcome surprise, but I thought…” What had he thought?

There was something in his mother’s eyes. A deep rooted sadness directed at _him. For_ him.

“Ben, no. This isn't...I'm not....” Her voice was thick. “I’m here for _you._ For both of you. Not to talk about politics.”

Silence fell over the table.

“Oh.”

He didn’t understand. Even when he was younger and sharing a rare dinner with both his parents, Ben had never been the main focus of the conversation. It was always a few questions directed his way about his day, and then topics would frequently devolve into arguments either on Han’s constant leaving, or Leia’s need to tackle every problem in the Galaxy except those in her own family.

Oftentimes, he was the third wheel on a vehicle that couldn’t support his weight in the first place, making him feel like he was liable to fall off at any moment.

“Ben…” Those were tears in Leia’s eyes. Tears for him.

“I…” He cleared his throat, blinking several times. “Oh.”

“We really fucked you up, didn’t we.” He could hear the bitterness in his mother’s voice. “If you can’t tell what this is supposed to be, we really fucked up as parents.”

“You tried your best.” Ben pushed his food around, looking away. It was the most diplomatic answer he could give without jumping into the countless hurts inflicted upon him by their negligence.

His childhood was nothing compared to what Rey had endured though. He had no reason to complain.

_It’s not a competition._ Rey told him gently, reaching out to him through the Force. 

“I need to know Ben.” Leia pressed gently. “How long had you heard Snoke’s voice for?”

Ben’s eyes snapped up to his mother as he answered. “Since as long as I could remember. His voice was my first memory.” He could picture it now. Two or three years old, left alone with yet another nanny droid, cowering in his bed right here on Chandrila when that hoarse and cruel voice had resounded in his head.

_They don’t love you. They never have. If they loved you, why would they leave you alone so much?_

And it had just gotten worse from there

Chewie growled while Maz just sat stoically. Leia's anguish was a tangible thing that gave him the worst sense of satisfaction.

_Sad sad sad._ He heard his son warble. _Why Abba sad?_

Sending a pulse of energy to the baby, Ben reached out to Rey and caught her hand in his, needing her touch. She gave it freely, stroking the back of his hand.

_I'm here._ Her soft voice calmed him.

“If we had been there - “

“Maybe it would have helped, maybe it wouldn’t have.” He swallowed tightly. “Doesn’t change the fact that I killed your husband.”

_Your father. You killed your father. Don’t try to distance yourself from him now._

That was his own voice in his head, screaming at him.

“I sent him to you.” Leia shook her head. “I told him to bring you back.” She let out a tired breath, glancing at Ben and Rey’s intertwined hands. “And in some ways, he did. He was ready to die for you Ben. Because he loved you. Just as how I do.”

No. No! That couldn't be true. She couldn't love him! She couldn’t absolve him so easily! She couldn’t forgive him just like that! Because then...that meant he had to forgive her too and….

And maybe that was just what family did.

The well inside of him that had been closed off for decades burst open at the warmth in his mother’s gaze.

_Ima._ His heart cried out. _Ima Ima Ima._

At the same time, his son was chanting _Abba Savta Abba Savta_ with increasing fervency.

He couldn’t stop the tears flowing down his face anymore than he could stop breathing.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry! I...I thought that if I..if I…” Ben pressed the heel of his hand to his eyes. “If I killed him, then I would turn completely. That’s what I was told. So I did it.”

Maker. He had killed his own _father._ And he was going to become one. How could he look his son in the eye knowing that he had taken away his grandfather from him?

“But all it did was - “

“Tear you apart.” Leia finished for him. And then she was kneeling by his side, taking his hands in hers. She was crying as well, and he'd never seen her look so broken....frail. “I know Ben. I know _tateleh._ I know. It’s okay now. It’s all over.” 

His mother’s hand raked through his hair as he buried his head into her shoulder, dampening the white fabric of her dress. Everything he had ever wanted to say to her, every apology, every argument - all of it was expelled through his tears.

He didn’t know how long they stayed like that, but by the time they separated, the weight on his chest was almost gone.

Leia kissed his forehead tenderly before returning to her seat, and he barely had time to process that gesture when Rey leaned over and kissed his cheek, her soft lips lingering on the scar there.

She pulled away before he could truly comprehend that _Rey had kissed him_ and _he was never washing his face again._

Her eyes were brimming with pride and liquid as well, making them appear a brilliant green instead of hazel. 

Ben couldn’t help but bring knuckles to his lips and kiss them, watching as a fierce blush erupted over her lovely cheekbones.

“It’s going to be okay.” She murmured. “No matter what, we’re going to be fine.”

Rey had told him that before, but perhaps now was the first time he _let_ himself believe it.

_Try not to Solo things up._ Chewie suddenly roared, startling all of them.

Ben stared at the Wookie for a minute, noting that the previous sharpness in his gaze was replaced by weary resignation.

_Be a better father than yours was._ Chewie added, letting out a gusty breath. _He tried, but it wasn’t enough. So you have to be better. Okay little cub? You HAVE to be better to make up for your, and his mistakes._

Little cub.

An endearment he hadn’t heard in two decades. It wasn’t total forgiveness, but he knew that Chewie had extended his massive, furry paw out to him, and he was welcome to take it.

“I will be.” Ben nodded, swallowing past the lump in his throat. “I promise.”

* * *

  
  
“General!”

The Force was strong within her, she knew this. But to tap into that spring of power within her and use it upon her subordinates wasn’t the right thing to do.

No matter how much she wanted to.

Giving Poe a glare, she stopped whatever he was about to say with a raised hand. Behind him, Finn, Rose, and a bevy of others glanced at her anxiously. She wasn’t sure what they expected her to say.

“You have thirty seconds to tell me what the fuck you want before I head off to bed.”

She had so much to think about, so much to unpack.

“Is...Rey okay?” Rose was the only one who hadn’t reacted negatively when Leia had informed them Rey wanted to stay with Ben. Perhaps she should let Rey know that at least someone was on her side here.

“She’s glowing.” Leia confirmed. “Both she and the baby are healthy, and she’s happier than I’ve ever seen her.”

Finn flinched.

It was true. And it was because she was by Ben's side. Leia still didn’t know the full nature of the relationship between her son and Rey, but she knew that their bond went beyond the whim of the Force. It was obvious to anyone who looked at them together that they loved each other, even if they couldn’t admit it.

Her son was in love, a soon to be a father. Her son was happy. He was _free._

It cut her to her core to realize that Ben had never been truly hers from the moment he was born, that neither she nor Luke knew how deep Snoke’s hold was until it was too late.

Thinking of her twin brought a sour taste to her mouth. If he wasn’t dead already, she would have killed him herself.

“What did you talk about?” Poe demanded. “Did... _he..._ make any - “

“I had a lovely dinner with my son and my future daughter-in-law.” Leia said coldly, enjoying the shock on their faces. “We did not discuss anything that you need to concern yourself with. This is after all, a _family_ matter.”

Poe’s jaw clenched. _“We_ are your family.”

Maybe that was true at one time. But this family and the one on the Finalizer could not be compared. When she shook her head, she could feel the hurt radiating off of every person around her. She refused to let it bother her.

“I chose this family over my own blood for decades, and look what happened. Now...now I choose _him. Them.”_ She wanted all of them to hear the conviction in her voice. “And whether you choose to like it or not is of no consequence to me. So if you’ll excuse me, I’d like to go to bed. I’ve had a long day.”

Holding her head up high, she walked through the silent crowd to her room.

When the door was shut and locked, Leia rested her head against it, thinking about all that had happened in the last few hours.

He was back.

Ben Solo was back. There was no denying that.

A smile lit her face as a sudden thought entered her mind. 

Kylo Ren was the Supreme Leader, but Ben Solo was royalty.

And if Ben Solo was back, then Kylo Ren had no place in the history about to be made.

She’d spent so long crushing an Empire, that she’d forgotten who she was at her core.

A Princess. The daughter of a Queen twice over.

Someone born to rule.

And if she couldn’t be the one wearing the crown, then she knew two heads that definitely could. Three, if you counted the one arriving in a few months.

There was only one way to unite both sides, and only one man who had the heritage and power to pull it off.

“Pooja.” Leia hissed into a comm, hoping her cousin was awake.

“ _What?”_ Her cousin muttered groggily a few moments later. _“It’s late Leia. Some of us enjoy sleeping.”_

“There’s no time to sleep Pooja!” Leia shrieked, earning a disgruntled groan. “We have planning to do!”

Oh she was ecstatic just thinking about what was to come!

_“Planning for_ what _, Leia?”_

“Why a wedding of course.” And when Pooja choked, she added, “Then... a coronation.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


“You didn’t stay.”

From her spot on the couch, she watched Ben’s head snap up to meet her gaze.

“Pardon?”

_That night._ She couldn’t say it out loud, not when her heart was already thrumming frantically against her chest and her mouth was drier than Jakku. _I woke up alone._

Rey remembered falling asleep on Ben’s bed, how good his body had felt against her own. With his scent and heat engulfing her, she’d had the best sleep of her life...only to find herself alone and confused the next morning.

Neither of them had mentioned it, though Ben had certainly flushed when he’d seen her in the morning.

Just as he was doing now.

“I - I’m sorry.”

“You’ve been saying that a lot today.” She snorted. “But this time, you don’t have to.”

“I should have slept in another room. I didn’t even ask you if - “

“ _I_ was the one who came into your room.” Frustration began to bubble up. “You should have kicked _me_ out.”

_You know I couldn’t do that._ Came his unguarded retort.

“Ben…” This infuriating, stupid man. She’d seen his tears today, seen the boy he was never allowed to be. In many ways, she’d seen his heart. So surely he knew...he had to know that…

“I wouldn’t have minded seeing your face.” Rey buried her head in her knees, peeking up at him. “It would have been...nice.”

“Nice.” He repeated blankly. “But….why?”

She almost threw her shoe at him.

Ben was many things.

An idiot was one of them.

“Because it would have meant that you stayed.” Rey mumbled into her knees. 

His surprise shouldn’t have been that surprising to her.

“Did you want me to...stay?” He sounded like he was right in front of her. Which, when she looked up, she discovered he was.

They’d both changed into nightwear after dinner, too emotionally drained to hold a proper conversation.

Ben had needed the catharsis, and both he and Leia had needed the apologies and forgiveness.

Just getting a smidgen of what he had been feeling was enough to take a toll on her as well.

But if she had thought that his blue tunic was enough to take her breath away, it was nothing compared to the short-sleeved grey shirt he now wore, the one where his formidable biceps were on full display.

The biceps that were currently sending pulses of heat down to her cunt.

“The baby would appreciate it if his father was there to soothe him when he gets jumpy at night.”

His mouth pursed together, teeth roving over the flesh of his bottom lip. “The baby.”

“The baby.” Rey nodded firmly, unwilling to address the sudden dampness to her palms.

The nod he gave her was absentminded - as if he didn’t believe her.

And when he sank to his knees in front of her, raising an imperious brow at her - she knew he didn’t.

Slowly, teasingly, his fingers pushed up the shirt she was wearing, revealing the skin of her abdomen. He just stared at her, like he couldn't believe she was real.

Every nerve was on fire, skin tingling from the pressure of his touch.

His eyes - those luminous pools of honey gold that one could get lost in - never left hers, even as he bent down to delicately kiss the skin just under her belly button.

His lips were softer than the petals of a flower, and they were gone faster than she wanted.

“Do you hear that little one?” Ben purred, his voice sending a pleasurable shiver through her. “Your mother wants me to sleep next to you. What do you think about that?”

_Please please please._ The flicker responded enthusiastically. _Need Ima Abba together._

Oh. This was going to be a problem, wasn’t it? Their son was almost frighteningly active, and his level of communication with them was definitely abnormal.

What if...one day - while she was still pregnant, her and Ben...they decided to….

Was that even going to happen?

If the look he was giving her was any indication, then yes.

It was.

And she didn’t mind one bit.

For the second time that day, she was hoisted into his arms. Small fingers curled in the material of his shirt, freshly laundered and oh so soft. 

As if she was made out of glass, Ben deposited her on the cool sheets of his bed, her hair fanning out on his pillow.

Her breath left her lungs in a whoosh as he climbed in next to her, molding his chest to her back.

Those massive biceps acted as steel bands, caging her in a manner she didn’t mind at all.

“Sleep, Rey.” He murmured into her hair, taking a deep breath. “I’m here. I won’t leave.”

“Neither will I.” Rey vowed, already feeling all the stress of the day dragging her under. 

His forehead tipped against the back of her neck, nose rubbing back and forth between her shoulder blades. The sound he let out was akin to that of a loth-cat’s purr, content and gravely.

Their hands wove together, coming to rest on her stomach where their flicker rested. Content in the knowledge that her family was together and safe, Rey snuggled further into Ben’s embrace, eyes drooping shut.

And as his parents fell into a deep, relaxing slumber, the little flicker congratulated himself on a job well done inside his mother’s womb, before succumbing to his mother’s exhaustion as well.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in case you missed it last chapter, since I don't know anything about Alderaan, I've decided to use Hebrew (and occasional Yiddish) for that language in honor of Carrie Fisher's Jewish heritage.
> 
> Ima - Mother
> 
> Abba/Aba - Father
> 
> Savta/Safta - Grandmother
> 
> Tateleh (Yiddish) - Term of endearment for a young boy 
> 
> My sources are all from youtube videos and google so PLEASE correct me if I'm wrong!


	4. Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rey's hungry, horny, and frustrated in that order - and Ben's tired...and also horny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, did you guys know that pregnant women entering their second trimester (like Rey) experience a sudden surge of sexual desire? Neither did I. Poor Ben and his future idiotic chivalry.
> 
> Thanks so much for all your comments and kudos! Not sure how long this will be - don't want to drag it out too much, but expect a medium-burn nonetheless. Come see how many ways to make these two idiots scream from literal and figurative blue balls!

He could do this. He could definitely do this. It wasn’t as though his life was depending on it. It wasn’t as though he was _scared._

But just the thought of those hazel eyes flashing with sheer _rage_ sent a shiver down his spine.

It started when he refused to train with her - or even let her hold a weapon, which in hindsight was a big mistake despite his intentions.

Ushar and Vicrul had seen the destruction she’d wrought on their favorite training room after he’d denied her, and told him in no uncertain terms: _The wife is always right. And when she’s wrong, she’s still right. So find a better solution than the truth, and make sure she doesn’t trash anything else._

He just didn’t want her getting hurt! Why couldn’t she see that! He knew she wasn’t delicate, no matter how small she was! But she was _pregnant_ for kriff’s sake!

And then lunch had happened today, where she’d taken one look at the platter served to her and hurled bile onto both their plates of food before dissolving into tears.

His effort to console her was met by a sharp slap to his hand, followed by Rey marching away to her room - which was barely touched since they started sleeping next to one another.

He had to remind himself not to get angry. She was just hormonal. He’d read all about the changes her body was going through. Dr. Kalonia had come on board several times in the past two weeks just to monitor Rey’s progress, and had given him several data pads to go over regarding her pregnancy.

Of course, that had just made him more neurotic regarding her safety - which in turn aggravated Rey quite a bit.

All of it had boiled over at dinner, where he had warily passed her a plate of wild rice and meat, only for her to scream that she wanted:

_“Colo claw fish and Meiloorun fruit!”_

The frustration and agony in her voice had him jolting up to go find it, lest she accidentally destroy their quarters in a burst of anger.

“Supreme Leader?”

Ben sucked in a breath and clenched his fists as he turned to the confused voice next to him, struggling deeply not to choke someone….for old time’s sake.

“Mitaka.” The man’s name was a low growl from his mouth, succeeding in causing him to pale, but not flee.

“Sir, is there anything I can help you with?” Mitaka squared his shoulders to stand tall, earning Ben’s admiration for just a moment. The Mitaka of a few months back would be cowering in front of him. It seemed killing Hux and promoting the former Lieutenant did wonders to his confidence.

Behind Mitaka, non-ranked officers were staring at him as if they’d never seen him before. 

“Would you like to….eat with us?” Mitaka started hesitantly, pointing to the door of the dining hall he was currently blocking.

Someone broke out into a series of hacking coughs.

“No.” Ben shut his eyes, resisting pinching his brow. “I - I was looking for something. Food wise.”

“And have you found it?”

“I haven’t gone in yet.” He said through gritted teeth. Despite his many years in the First Order, he had never once set foot into any dining halls, always taking his own meals in private. Rey on the other hand, was perfectly content to have breakfast or lunch here - depending on his schedule. Several times he’d heard people gushing about _Lady Rey_ and her many, _many_ admirable qualities.

He couldn’t help but agree with them, despite the odd churning in his gut that was _absolutely not_ envy of any sort.

Deciding to just get this over with, he flicked the doors open with the twitch of his fingers and watched as a completely full dining hall fell perfectly silent the second he stepped through.

“No.” One hand went up when Stormtroopers frantically tried putting their helmets on. “Don’t bother. Just...enjoy your meal.”

“Ah, Supreme Leader?”

_“What,_ Captain?” He was doing his hardest not to snap at Mitaka.

“Wh...what is it that you were looking for, food wise?”

Sparing a single glance at the mousy haired man, Ben exhaled slowly. “Colo claw fish and Meiloorun fruit. My...Lady Rey is insistent on eating that and only that.”

He didn’t mean to sound so exhausted, but perhaps that was why a woman around his mother’s age hobbled over to him from the kitchen, examining him through shrewd tawny eyes.

“Is she having the cravings?” Came the stern question in an Imperial accent. Her face was familiar for some reason, though it wouldn’t be until several moments later when he remembered this was his head chef, Jaina Faust.

_The_ cravings? 

“Yes.” He admitted, raking a hand through his hair. “For claw fish and the damn fruit.”

The woman’s features softened with sympathy. “Yes, that must be rough for her. And you.” She added after a moment. “Come with me sir. I think we might have it in our stockroom.”

Fully aware that he was being stared at by hundreds of wide eyes attached to bodies that immediately broke out into whispers the second he stepped into the kitchen, Ben focused on not losing his composure.

This is why he hated people. No matter who he was, or what name he took...people always fucking talked about him.

(What he didn’t realize though, was that this time there was nothing remotely negative being said about him).

“Now if you give me ten minutes, I will personally prepare a platter for her Ladyship.” The chef’s voice was muffled as she meticulously searched for what Ben wanted.

He felt like a child again, watching someone cook. The woman prattled on about everything and nothing, seemingly indifferent to the fact that he was arguably the most powerful person in the Galaxy at the moment and could kill her for a single misstep.

She talked to him as if he was just another person. As if he wasn’t in charge of everything and anything that she did.

And besides Rey, who had done that?

Blinking back the sudden burn to his eyes, Ben vowed to pay more attention to the staff - perhaps organize a pay raise or a vacation for them.

“And we are done!” Jaina clapped her hands in delight, showcasing what she’d just made. The fruit was cut artfully, arranged in slices that reminded him of a sun. And the fish - a nightmarish looking monstrosity that Ben recalled seeing in Naboo’s lakes when he was a child - was grilled perfectly, with fish eggs on the side. They were nice and salty, as he remembered, though Rey shouldn’t eat too many of them.

“Would you like a droid to carry it for you or - “

“I’ll do it myself...thanks.” He said with a small degree of discomfort. He needed to be the one to give this to Rey. He would have fed her himself if he wasn’t worried she would bite his fingers off.

The chef studied him closely, his skin tingling at the scrutiny. 

This woman….she was nothing like his mother. Her hair was as dark as his, her eyes were light, and her skin was the color of rich umber. But something about her...he didn’t know what it was, but he was reminded of Leia.

“The baby, he’s as big as a Meiloorun now.” Ben’s mouth moved before his brain could stop him.

To her credit, the woman did nothing more than nod. “Yes. 15 weeks now if I’m not mistaken. And a boy, eh? Well, I’ll be collecting quite a few credits then.”

Ben cleared his throat, not sure why he was going to say what he was about to. “Would it be possible to make something with the fruit? For everyone? I know it’s somewhat rare, but I can buy a whole orchard if need be.”

He was Kylo Ren. _Nice_ was not a word in his vocabulary. The soldiers under his command were expendable. They were nothing. 

And yet…

Perhaps it had taken the life growing inside Rey for him to realize the enormity of preserving it. Freeing the slaves had been just the first step. There was much more to do. Those so-called expendable soldiers - they had been carried in a womb, they had mothers like Rey that they’d been taken from to bolster the First Order’s ranks.

If anyone dared to take his child from him, he would separate their head from their bodies without a second thought. Those who didn’t have the Force or a lightsaber or _power…_ they had to watch as their children were taken from them, never to be seen again.

His vision swam, bile rising in his throat.

Again, the chef just looked at him like she could see right through him. This time though, she reminded him of Maz.

A wide smile suddenly spread on her face, crimson lips nearly touching her ears. “I’ll see what I can do, Supreme Leader.”

“Thank you.” Ben resisted fiddling with his gloves as he always did when he was nervous.

_Ben!_ Rey’s frantic voice echoed in his head. _Ben, where are you? I’m sorry! I’m so sorry for yelling! Just please come back!_

He heard the sob in her words, chest tightening when her anxious energy slammed into him.

_I’m coming._ Ben tried to reassure her. _Just give me five minutes._

_Hurry._

Bidding the chef a good night (and ignoring the people who once again stared at him as he walked out of the dining hall), he walked as fast as he could back to his room.

The door had barely slid open when Rey was pulling him inside and nearly causing the tray he held to fall as she squeezed the breath out of his lungs with the strength of her hug.

“I’m sorry.” She mumbled into his tunic. “Everything sets me off these days. I’m not - “

“You don’t have to explain.” Ben managed to put the tray down and pull her closer. She swayed in his arms, letting out tiny hiccoughing sobs that he wished to soothe. “Shh. It’s alright, _motek._ I understand.”

Maker this woman was making him soft.

“Did you actually bring me the food I wanted?” Rey pulled away, her slender fingers tightening in his shirt. 

Heat burst through his cheeks, his eyes not meeting hers.

“Ben.” The fondness that saturated his name was almost too much.

“You’re in a situation you had no control over.” He tried to explain without giving away just how much he ached to please her….in every way. “You didn’t ask to be pregnant, with _my_ child no less. The least I can do is try and make you comfortable.”

Rey tore the lids off of the food, and much to Ben’s horror, just started to cry harder.

But she ate it through her tears. All of it. And he had to watch with the barest tinge of disgust as she piled colo claw fish eggs on top of the fruit, along with a morsel of grilled fish, and ate piece after piece of her concoction until it was all gone.

_Moaning should be illegal,_ clenching his jaw as the throaty, _satiated,_ sounds escaped her mouth. His attention was directed to her pink tongue that darted out to lick the juice’s fruit from the corner of her lips, giving her mouth a glossy shine.

His body screamed to taste her - to see if the sweetness of the fruit would overpower the saltiness of the fish - or vice versa. Would that same tangy and briny taste be emulated by her cunt? Would he ever be worthy enough to sample it for himself?

It was only his training that kept the raging erection he wished to unleash at bay. 

Before...this, he’d barely given himself the satisfaction of finding release. After Snoke’s death however, he couldn’t stop. Night after night he stroked himself to completion, picturing Rey’s perfect face dappled with flames, relived the touch of her palm bracing against his thigh as she took down the guards with him, heard her voice in his ears saying _that_ name over and _over_ until his stomach and hands were painted white with the proof of his longing.

And now, he would wake up painfully hard with her lush body against his - rushing off to the fresher to quickly empty his seed into his hand, stifling the cry of her name against his knuckles.

Ben didn’t even realize Rey was once again pressed flush against him until he felt her hand grab his hand and bring it down to her stomach.

“There’s a bump.” She pointed out unnecessarily.

“I know.” He caressed the slight protrusion over her clothes, which he noticed were becoming tighter for her….everywhere. The warmth of her gaze gave him all the permission he needed to move her shirt up so he could feel for himself. Her skin was taught where the bump was, but soft everywhere else.

“I’m gaining weight.” Rey’s doleful gaze bore into his face. “Soon I’ll have to wear maternity clothes.”

_I know,_ he thought. It was impossible _not_ to notice the sudden fullness to her breasts, the extra padding being added around her hips - all in preparation for _his_ baby. His. Ben had done this to her - however inadvertent it might have been.

“I’m just glad it’s not twins.” She sighed with a soft chuckle. “My back would break from the strain.”

And his psyche would just about shatter if there were _two_ babies.

His thumb stroked over her bump, a small smile gracing his face when his son’s sleepy energy tried to follow the movement.

“You’re going to be good at this.”

“At what?”

“Being a father.” The confidence in her voice took him aback.

“Am I?” He didn’t mean to sound so forlorn. 

“You already are.” Rey reached up to flick his forehead, earning a playful scowl. 

“He’s not here yet.” Ben let out a tired breath. “Let’s see what happens in thirty years, and then we’ll know how good of a parent I was.”

“He’s going to turn out just fine Ben.” Her tone was firm, eyes shining with conviction. “Because he’ll have both of us. He won’t be alone like me, and he won’t grow up feeling scared and confused about his power like you. He’ll be everything we weren’t.”

It seemed like there was a perpetual lump in his throat whenever he talked to the woman in his family. And this time was no different.

Rey didn’t gasp or squeak when he tugged her against him. She simply wound her arms around her neck, both of them swaying to a rhythm only they could hear.

Her breath tickled the hair at his neck, the warmth of her mouth hovering dangerously close to his jumping pulse. They stayed locked in each other’s arms for minutes on end, which did nothing to ease the ache slowly building within him.

_Girl Girl Girl!_ His body seemed to shout, already stiffening in response to her proximity. 

He tried to do the honorable thing and pull away, but the grunt she let out was half-feral, and he found himself propelled even closer to her. Unfortunately, Rey must have not known her own strength because he stumbled forward with her still attached to him - right onto the sofa.

Ben still had the presence of mind to make sure that Rey landed on top of him, but that made matters even worse.

He had a girl, _the mother of his child,_ straddling his waist - dangerously close to feeling just what she did to him - and...and….

It took him a moment to realize that she was asleep.

Slumped on his chest, fingers still clutching his tunic, Rey was dead to the world. 

Ben took in her the smooth planes of her forehead, the way those pink lips he’d thought of far too often were propped open, tiny snores escaping her mouth. Her long, thick lashes touched the tops of her high cheekbones, fanning out enticingly.

Everything about her was perfect, he decided. Especially the bump pressed up against his stomach. That was his favorite part of her.

Carefully managing not to wake her up, Ben stood with Rey wrapped around him, taking her to _their_ bed.

“Goodnight baby.” He murmured to the bump, sending a pulse of his energy out to the little one. 

His boy responded in kind, pushing his Force Signature against Ben’s. It wasn’t light or dark, Ben realized. Pure - yes, but not light. Powerful - yes, but not dark. It just….was. Perfectly balanced.

Beholden to no one, his son was free to forge his own path - to decide for himself who and what he wanted to be.

And Ben would love him no matter what. Unconditionally. Irrevocably. He would be there to stop him from going down the path he had chosen. To protect and defend and teach….Ben would be there.

Because that was what a father did.

* * *

  
  


Rey knew it had to happen sometime. It was inevitable really. She just wished that _sometime_ wasn’t _now._

_Now -_ when she felt bloated, her head hurt, and all she wanted to do was lay down. Though both Dr. Kalonia and the First Order’s doctors had reassured her that she wouldn’t truly start to feel the baby move around because he was still so small, Rey could feel him doing flips and twirls and letting out little _wheeeees._ The bond that she shared with this baby meant that conventional milestones didn’t apply to the little one.

All that meant was that as she watched Ben spar with his Knights, shirtless and dripping sweat, his muscles bunching and relaxing as he landed hit upon hit on Vicrul and Ushar - she could do nothing about the slickness between her thighs as her insides clench with fierce _want._

No one had warned her how much her libido would skyrocket as she entered her second trimester, how much more energy she would have, how much she would fantasize about Ben’s cock pounding into her night after night as she lay safely ensconced in his arms as they slept.

Her thoughts on sex, sex with Ben - had gone into overdrive faster than the _Falcon_ had completed the Kessel Run.

Sex on Jakku was off-limits for her. Ironically, the risk of pregnancy was far too high for her to do more than explore herself with only her fingers. And with the Resistance, she always felt on the fringes - never truly part of the group. Not to mention Ben was constantly on her mind, meaning once again...her hand was her best friend in that regard.

However, now she woke up every morning with a hard and heavy erection pressing against her ass, or resting against her thigh depending on if she turned in Ben’s arms or not. His cock was _right there,_ waiting for her to give the all clear for safe landing.

She craved for something she’d never experienced before, and she wasn’t sure how to scratch an itch she couldn’t fully reach.

Ushar let out a grunt as his throat was crushed under Ben’s boot, who helped the man come to his feet with a friendly clap on his back.

It surprised Rey how much camaraderie there was between the men - and how much older the other Knights were compared to Ben. She hadn’t realized that including Ben, there were just three of them left, as Snoke had taken care of the rest years ago in an effort to isolate Ben even further.

Vicrul was stocky with sandy hair, and didn’t mind being called by his real name - Aariv. Rey noted that he was somewhat of a scholar, and took Ben’s “commands” with a grain of salt as an older sibling would do with the younger.

Ushar - or Rhun - was relatively quiet. He generally kept to himself, but Rey knew how animated he could become if provoked. He had been infallibly polite to her however, taking genuine curiosity in the pregnancy and how she was doing.

Their loyalty to Ben was unquestionable, which in turn meant that their son was going to have two ruthless protectors watching over him.

_“He sent us away.”_ Vicrul had told her. _“When it became apparent what was happening - when Cardo came back to us in pieces after his last mission - Kylo sent us away, citing a ‘vision’ he’d seen. We felt what Snoke did to him for that.”_ The man’s tanned face had hardened. _“He didn’t wake for a full week afterwards.”_

“Lost in your thoughts, Princess?” Ushar ambled over to her, running a towel over his bald head. The man was built like a freighter, sporting more muscle than Ben. His dark skin glistened, illuminating the ink that wrapped around his wrists and biceps.

“I wish I could have joined in.” She grumbled, internally bemoaning Ben’s firm _no_ when she’d asked if she could spar as well.

“You’re pregnant.” He deadpanned. “And we’re brutal.” He pointed to the gash on his abdomen that Ben had given him, the one that was bleeding freely - though Ushar didn’t seem too bothered. “Not to mention Kylo - “

“Is being an overprotective nerf-herder?” Rey sighed. “Yes, I know.”

She understood, she really did. But it had taken a doctor to explain to Ben that while full on sparring with sabers or staffs was off limits, Rey _needed_ to do light to moderate exercise that would keep her healthy and prevent problems in the later stages of pregnancy. 

“Honestly, if you want him to stop treating you like glass - then show him you’re not breakable.” Ushar suggested, giving her a once-over. “I’m sure he’s not even fucking you properly because he’s too scared that you’ll get hurt.”

Something must have shown on Rey’s face, because Ushar’s jaw dropped open.

“For fuck’s sake!” The man hissed, pinching his brow. “You’re not...this kid was seriously created through the Force? You two weren’t lying?”

“Of course he was!” Rey spat defensively. “Ben and I never...we haven’t….”

“No _wonder_ he’s so pent up!” Ushar smacked his forehead. “The boy has been obsessively pining over you for months! After what happened in Snoke’s Throne Room we just assumed that he manned up and finally did something about it! Now it’s all starting to make sense.” 

She wasn’t able to get another word in edgewise because the Knight stomped off towards Vicrul - who was currently trying to slash Ben with his axe.

Ushar grabbed the other man by the collar and dragged him out of the room, leaving Ben and Rey completely alone.

Her throat dried as Ben turned towards her, chest heaving. All she could see was the rigid set to his abdomen, the wide planes of his chest, the scar and bowcaster wound that she wanted to lave with her tongue, the tiny moles dotting his skin…just him.

_Obsessively pining,_ Ushar had said. Over her. Could it be true? Could the yearning in her heart be echoed by Ben? And if so….what were they waiting for?

Her feet moved before she knew what she was doing. And when she was close enough, her fist lashed out to hit him square in the chest.

Unfortunately, he was a boulder - not even moving an inch even though he visibly winced.

Her second strike was harder, catching him in the solar plexus this time. Ben did fall back this time, his bemusement echoing through the bond.

A hoarse cry left her throat as she came at him, trying - and occasionally landing unforgiving blows on him while he did a poor job at defending himself.

_Fight back!_ She snarled in his mind, scowling deeper when he just shook his head. His gaze had darkened - though whether out of anger or something else, Rey didn’t know.

For minutes on end they continued like this. With Ben dodging and Rey on the attack. 

Whatever knowledge she’d amassed in hand-to-hand combat went out the window, her movements not graceful or planned in the slightest. She was a brawler at heart, doing whatever felt right.

Slowly, her frustration at Ben only defending himself grew into a different type of frustration yet again, as her addled mind couldn’t stop thinking about the smell of his clean sweat, the way his body was moving, and what he would look like on top of her. 

As she aimed a strike at his head, he caught her fist and pulled her against him - turning her around and crossing her arms over her chest so she was incapacitated.

“What’s wrong today?” He panted in her ear, warm breath leaving goosebumps on her skin. “I can feel your agitation.” The heat of his chest against her back coupled with his touch was doing wonders to erode her restraint.

_Because of you!_ She wanted to scream. _Because of you and your stupid perfect body and your face and your muscles and -_

“My face and muscles?” Ben’s tone was partly incredulous, partly...flattered? Surprised?

A sudden flash of something white and hot licked through her abdomen, weakening her knees.

Firming up her mental shields, she tried to turn and face him - but his hold on her was too strong.

Slick warmth started to spread in her lower abdomen, trickling lower and lower until she could feel herself throbbing.

A gasp echoed in the air when his mouth dropped to her neck, just resting there.

Her spine tingled at the sensation.

“Do I distract you?” His voice was so low, it sounded like he was wearing his helmet again. 

His name was a breathy sigh on her lips. She tipped her head back against his shoulder, spreading her legs instinctively as he uncrossed her arms, letting their fingers tangle together.

The Force all but sang around them, every particle of air charged with an energy that she’d never felt before.

Perhaps it was the Force or something entirely more organic, but Rey felt as though she were floating. Here, surrounded by Ben and his essence - she’d never felt more alive. From the pounding beat of his heart against her back, to the soft lips that were leaving warm kisses down her neck to the start of her shoulder, she had never been more aware of Ben before.

His thoughts were a jumbled mess of _holy kriff I’m touching her_ to _let me do more_ to _what if she tells me this was all a mistake._ Elation and anxiety all at once.

“Don’t stop.” Rey crooned, reaching back to tangle her hand in his damp and soft hair. She gave those thick locks a firm tug, earning a muffled grunt on her skin.

She was yanked back against him, relishing in the press of his hardening cock against her ass. She moved her hips from side to side, listening to the rumblings in his chest grow louder and louder, just waiting for him to snap and give her what she so desperately needed.

_Rey._ He groaned, hands roving over her sides, smoothing the fabric of her tunic.

_Higher!_ She pleaded, sending him an image of his large hands covering her aching breasts, nimble fingers tweaking her straining nipples.

_Fuck, sweeheart._ Ben nipped at her neck, earning a low moan from her. She wanted those lips on her mouth, her breasts, everywhere he could reach.

Ben suddenly spun her around, hands settling at her hips. His eyes were wild and full-blown a dark abyss of _want_ that he didn’t disguise from her at all. She was sure hers were the same - that he could see the need reflected in her hot gaze as clearly as she could see his.

But just as his head lowered towards her, the door to the training room suddenly slid open.

Rey didn’t know who was more horrified: her or the twenty unhelmeted Stormtroopers who had identical expressions of shock or terror on their faces.

Ben, whose back was turned to the door - let out a vicious and audible growl as he reluctantly pulled away from Rey.

“Sir!” One of the braver Stormtroopers squeaked. “We didn’t know! We’ll just - “

But Ben turned on his heels and went out the private exit in the back, leaving Rey uncharacteristically alone.

“You’ll have to forgive him.” Rey stammered. “He’s just -“

“No need to explain Ma’am.” The trooper looked pained. “We understand.”

Shooting them all a last look, Rey followed Ben out the exit, mortification and disappointment burning through her gut.

This wasn’t over. Not by a long shot. Now that she had confirmation that she wasn’t alone in these...feelings, she knew what she had to do.

And she _definitely_ had the strength to do it.

Hopefully she could keep her cool and not embarrass herself in the meeting coming up in a few hours. She didn’t need to give anyone more fodder regarding her and Ben’s relationship.

Especially Leia.

* * *

  
  


Leia couldn’t help but note the awkward flair to Ben and Rey’s dynamic during today’s session.

It wasn’t indicative of anger or anything of the sort. It had more of a _shy_ charge to it. As if she was watching a teenage couple in a holodrama trying and failing to hide their feelings from everyone around them.

She found herself smiling like a loon at the thought.

While she had her doubts as to how experienced her son truly was, she knew Rey was a virgin in more ways than one. Though if she was being completely honest, that was bound to change - especially considering the way Ben was looking at her.

And the way she was looking at him.

Well at least she knew they weren’t going to react badly to what she and Pooja were going to announce soon.

The Resistance on the other hand - well - Leia wasn’t too pleased with their behavior. And they weren’t impressed with her either.

Soon though, both the Resistance and First Order would be rendered obsolete, leading something new - _something better -_ to rise instead.

The only glimmer of light she saw with her people was the way they had shut up when Ben declared he would be ending the abhorrent Stormtrooper program, and would start trying to reunite families with their children as soon as he recovered data from the deceased General Hux’s cache.

Finn’s gasp and the hope emanating from the man had curbed the tongue of the likes of Poe, who was always quick to refute or deride anything that Ben or Rey said.

As the meeting drew to a close, Leia exchanged a glance with Pooja who in turn nudged Florian - the Chandrilian Governor. The Hapan Ambassador - a man who insisted on being called Jhon as his true name was nineteen characters long - already seemed to know what was about to happen judging by the amused twinkle his silvery eyes seem to always carry.

Jhon was the one who stood, flanked by Florian. “If I may have your attention please,” The Hapan began, focusing his gaze on Ben. “Ambassador Naberrie and General Organa have something to announce.”

Wary eyes from both sides turned to her, but she made sure that the Holonet and her son saw the wink she sent his way.

“Peace is the ultimate goal here, but what happens to our respective sides?” She said slowly, looking around the atrium. “According to our joint philosophies, there can be no Resistance if there is a First Order, and no First Order if there is a Resistance. So where does that leave us?”

Ben moved to open his mouth, but Rey’s hand atop his made him fall silent. And turn pink.

“Before you say anything, I don’t want the rise of a New Republic again - only to see it fail..again. Nor do I want an Empire because we all know how that turned out. What Ambassador Naberrie and I are proposing is a melding of the two. A Constitutional Monarchy if you will. Complete with a Senate, _and_ a Sovereign. I’m confident the two can exist in tandem. There can be a balance.”

“And there is only one person who has the clout and lineage to take up the position of Sovereign.” Pooja continued warmly as she turned to Ben. “You - Ben. You….and Rey of Jakku. As rulers.”

She was eternally grateful for the multitude of recorders in the room that would forever immortalize the twin looks of shock on their faces, though Ben’s quickly melted away to stoic indifference while Rey blushed and didn’t meet anyone’s eyes.

“In many ways, the Resistance and First Order have already united thanks to the child that Rey carries.” Leia pointed out. “It is not illogical for us to bring together our two factions in a formal binding.”

“There can be no one else but you two.” The Chandrilian Governor said gravely. “We, the Tribunal have debated extensively about the matter since General Organa and Ambassador Naberrie brought it up to us. We do believe that with the right execution, the Galaxy can find a balance at last.”

“Now hang on just a minute!” Poe’s indignant shout made her grit her teeth. “Why was this not discussed with us before? We deserve to have our opinions voiced as well!”

He had a point, but the time for democracy was over the moment the Galaxy decided the First Order had won a war that never should have started in the first place.

“I told Generals Ematt and D’Acy of my plans.” Leia made sure her voice was as icy as possible. “And though they were not fully convinced, they agreed.” Reluctantly, and with several shouting matches involved. “This is a matter between Generals, _Commander._ You are in charge of our fleets. Not diplomacy.”

Poe turned to the people in question, who just nodded curtly.

“And what about Rey?” Finn piped up bravely. He hadn’t spoken thus far, opting to save his rants to an audience who would back him up. “Doesn’t she get a say in this? It’s not like she asked to become pregnant! She doesn’t even want - “

“What _Rey_ doesn’t want is people putting words in her mouth.” The woman in question shot back with a scowl. “How do you know my mind when you haven’t even spoken to me in the two weeks since this all began? And even before that...you never listened to my concerns that we were going about this wrong way. All of you were convinced that you were right! Even him!” She jerked her thumb at Ben. “But at least he took the first steps towards true peace! At least the First Order isn’t trying to make things worse now! I know how hard this must be for the Resistance, truly I do! But arguing and acting like children only sinks the Galaxy’s opinion of you even lower.”

“Allow us till the next meeting to give you our answer.” Ben spoke after a moment of silence, ignoring the look Rey sent him. “There are more details we must iron out as well. If we are truly going to be something different, then our next steps will be crucial.”

“But you are not opposed to being a Sovereign? Ruling along with a Senate?” Pooja pressed.

Ben took a moment to respond. But when he did, his eyes were locked on Rey. “If that is what it takes, then yes. For the sake of my unborn child and for the countless other children out there who grew up like Rey, I want to make the Galaxy safe.”

“Ben…” The tenderness in Rey’s voice was definitely not meant for any of them to hear. Hearing it however, was more of a balm to Leia’s heart than she could have imagined.

He blinked and cleared his throat, letting out a deep breath. Brown eyes flickered down to Rey’s stomach. “Your grandson is happy with the idea.”

Rey let out a peel of laughter, cradling her barely rounded bump. “More than happy! He’s jubilant!” She paused for a moment before laughing again. “He wants to see Savta again.”

Leia knew that the baby was more aware than any other child in the Galaxy. She knew this, yet when something warm and bright shot out towards her, something familiar and _hers,_ Leia couldn’t help the gasp she let out.

_Savta Savta!_ The energy babbled. _Me me me! Feel me!_

“I feel you little prince. _”_ She murmured out loud, marveling at the energy dancing around her. “I feel you.” Leia reached out with her own meager power, holding in a breath when the energy - that little flicker - positively screamed with joy.

“He’s...active.” Ben pinched his brow. “Especially with Force Sensitive people.”

Ah. She wondered how active the baby really was, and if that affected his mother and father’s quality alone time. 

“You realize we are essentially demanding a marriage?” Jhon tapped his finger on his chin.

Their silence spoke louder than words possibly could.

Leia had to admit that seeing Ben look so flustered while Rey seemed as serene as the Chandrilian Sea was quite endearing.

“We know.” Rey answered for both of them, reaching over to squeeze Ben’s bicep. Her son grabbed her hand in his gloved one, the look in his eyes positively reverent.

“Well then,” Pooja beamed. “Congratulations.”

And though Leia was beyond ecstatic at everything that had happened, she knew full well that Ben was his father’s son through and through despite how much he denied it.

It was clear that he was head over heels in love with the mother of his child.

But getting him to admit and _act_ on those feelings…

Leia looked forward to how much Rey could take before she snapped and took matters into her own hands.

* * *

_“We have Breaking News! There is a Royal Wedding on the way! Just minutes ago, General Organa and the Tribunal all but mandated for the Supreme Leader and his Lady to be joined in holy matrimony in order to take on the mantle as Rulers of the Galaxy. Something novel and innovative that is sure to bring about a great deal of stability for eons to come.”_

_“Right you are Mira! Now viewers will remember that we had previously speculated on whether or not the couple was already married, but it seemed as though we were mistaken. Regardless, it is clear to anyone with eyes that the bond between them lies deeper than the child Lady Rey is carrying. The poll we carried out regarding the truth of the unborn Prince’s birth was a smashing success, with trillions of you voting and 86% of you believing this baby was created naturally.”_

_“Eron, as I was observing them today, it’s hard to deny their chemistry. Let’s roll a clip of the little looks they would give each other when they thought the other wasn’t watching. Isn’t that just adorable! And would you just look at Lady Rey in that beautiful blue dress she was wearing? She’s positively glowing! Today we were able to catch a glimpse of a tiny baby bump, and I must say that the woman makes pregnancy look effortless. Our reporters on site attempted to ask her what maquillage products she uses to keep her skin so smooth, but her response was -_ “I don’t see the need for that stuff.” _I can practically taste the envy of women all around the Galaxy at Lady Rey’s natural beauty!”_

_“Yes, no wonder Lord Ren couldn’t keep his eyes off of her. I’ll expect that we will see the birth of several young royals in the coming years. Speaking of, we would like your suggestions for what you think the future Prince will be called? Anything and everything is welcome! We look forward to seeing your entries, and a few months down the line, we will know if our Monarchs took your suggestions to heart or not!”_  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I just want to thank you all so much for your support on ALL my stories. I recently hit over 10,000 kudos and wow, just wow. Can't thank all of you enough. I unfortunately don't have non-professional related social media (though I lurk on @reyloprompts sometimes), so I can't express my gratitude or promote work anywhere but here. Thank you again, have a great Valentine's or Galentine's or Single's Awareness Day, and stay safe!
> 
> Motek - an endearment that translates to "sweetheart". Thank you kind commenter for suggesting it! As alway, correct me if I'm wrong.


	5. Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which those big hands are finally put to some good use.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your kudos and comments folks! If any fellow Texans are reading, then I hope you are warm and safe and comfortable in your homes. We had a wild week here, and I am so thankful for everything that I have right now.
> 
> CW: There is mild nudity and breast play at the end, but nothing too explicit. There has to be a build up folks!
> 
> Both characters also suffer from self-worth issues (duh), but it's very minor and they have each other's support.

_Abba. Abba. Morning Abba! Wakewakeup. Abba wake!_

The sensation was akin to being prodded by little fingers, Ben thought as he blinked himself awake. His son’s Force Signature was strong enough to take on a ghostly manifestation, which didn’t worry him as much as it probably should.

Rubbing his eyes, he gently extricated his hand from under Rey’s head, wincing at the numbness.

He had to remind himself that this was real. That Rey was sleeping next to him, carrying his child, would one day rule by his side as Queen, Empress….wife.

Pushing away the stray strands of soft hair that covered her face, he took in the peaceful set to her features with no small amount of wonder.

Rey was a study in dichotomy. Delicate, yet with a core of steel. Small, but with a presence larger than any sun in existence. Strong, but so very vulnerable at the same time. 

Her pink lips parted in a soft sigh as she turned, straining towards his warmth. Taking a look at the Chrono on the bedside table, Ben saw that he still had an hour to kill before it was time to be the Supreme Leader.

He wrapped himself around Rey. One hand automatically cupped her belly, their child seeking out Ben’s presence.

“Hi baby.” Ben whispered. Rey only wore a thin nightgown to sleep, meaning he could feel her skin through the almost see-through material. One flick of his wrist and he could have her completely bare save for her underclothes.

Neither of them had brought up what had almost happened three days ago in the training room. Nor had they truly discussed what had happened in the meeting afterwards. 

He could scarcely believe it in the first place - that he and Rey were essentially engaged in the eyes of the Galaxy. 

Ben Solo had once dreamed of having a family to call his own, a wife to love, children to raise. And then his mother had sent him away to be a Jedi, his dreams crashing around him. 

Kylo Ren had no dreams save for the power to finish what his grandfather hadn’t. He needed no one but himself and the guidance of his master.

Until a little scavenger girl had upended his life, forcing him to confront the disastrous truth that he hadn’t been able to kill the past at all. That Ben Solo was straining to break free from Kylo Ren’s constraints.

_Abba._ His son felt content and sleepy, having accomplished his goal of getting his father’s attention. _Good morning good night._ The baby abruptly switched off, leaving Ben to blink at Rey’s stomach with weary fondness.

Their boy was going to be a handful, that was for sure.

He could help but press small kisses against her abdomen, taking in the floral scent of the cream she preferred to use. 

“Mmm. Ben.” Small fingers tangled in his already messy hair, massaging his scalp slowly.

He clamped down on the groan that wanted to leave him, kissing her belly one final time before getting up - only to find his head forced down by her freakishly strong hand.

“Lower.” She mumbled, bending her knees - making him slip between the cradle of her thighs.

“Rey!” Ben choked out as the heady scent of musk and _her_ invaded his nostrils, mouth watering for a taste of something he’d never had before.

Valiantly, he kept his wits about him even though her warm, willing, _weeping_ cunt was _right there._ Waiting for him, calling to him, begging him to fill her as only he could.

He wouldn’t touch her. Not yet. She was sleeping, unaware of what she was doing. But _maker_ was it hard not to take even a look at what she was offering.

_“Ben.”_ She whined. “Please!” Her grip was brutal in his hair, trying to move him where she wanted him. But as a man who had spent his life denying himself temptations of the flesh, he was quite good at reining in his desire.

Slowly removing her fingers from his hair, he kissed the slender digits and sat on his knees to observe her.

She was flushed and writhing against his sheets, her gown falling down her thighs to pool at her hips. Her eyes were screwed shut, frustration clear upon that tanned face he was going to wake up to for the rest of his life.

_Sorry sweetheart._

His mouth dried as he caught a hint of dark curls peeking out from the flimsy panties she wore - nearly translucent from how damp she was.

No. No! He couldn’t. Not even a taste. No matter how much he wanted to. Not like this.

Ben had to waddle to the fresher, glaring down at the erection he was sporting. Turning on the shower, he came painfully quickly into his hand - glad that the water washed away all evidence.

He knew where this was headed - it was the only logical ending to their story from the moment he’d seen her. But back then, he’d wanted her to turn - to become his equal in the Dark. And she had wanted the same for him in the Light. 

Now however, obsession had turned into something far purer, far more solid and clear than the false visions of her planted in his head by Snoke.

Ben could admit he loved her without thinking he needed her to become someone else. 

Whether or not she felt the same way was the reason he didn’t want to jump into a physical relationship just yet. As well as the fact that his actions so far were not enough to make up for his past just yet. He didn’t feel worthy.

Not to mention the child growing in her and the logistics around their baby. He knew she wouldn’t want to raise the baby on a ship, and frankly neither did he. Leia had commed him more than once in the past few days, bringing about the idea of building a Palace here on Chandrila. It would appease the old supporters of the Rebellion who weren’t fully sold on the First Order’s change of heart. 

_“You need to do what your father and I didn’t.”_ Leia stated firmly. _“Raise him together. Under one roof. Let him know that his parents will always be there - just a hallway or a few rooms away.”_

He wasn’t opposed to it. Despite the loneliness and fear he’d felt on the planet, it still held his fondest memories - playing in sea by their Manse, planting gardens of Starflowers, the few times he’d slept in between his parents to keep the voices at bay…

He could picture a little boy with his hair and Rey’s eyes gleefully splashing in the waves, zipping through Palace halls with Threepio chasing after him, snuggling sleepily against both his parents as they read him novels about everything and nothing. He could picture other children - a little freckled girl with waves of chestnut hair, another boy that looked like his brother, all of them growing up safe and protected without a worry in the world.

Stepping out of the fresher with nothing more than a towel wrapped around his waist, Ben froze when he saw that Rey was awake. And annoyed.

“Ben.” She greeted him curtly, her eyes hot and hungry as they roved over his bare chest.

His refractory period must have been better than he thought because he could feel the familiar stirring in his groin once again at her open staring.

A flash of Rey sauntering up to him to lick a droplet of water traveling down his chest tore through his mind.

_“Rey.”_ Her name was a warning growled through gritted teeth. 

But whatever she would have said was cut off by the beeping of his comm that Rey answered.

“Hello?”

There was a pause as the officer on the other side cleared his throat. _“Ah, Ma’am. The Supreme Leader - “_

“Is right here.” Ben drawled, fiddling around to find clothes. “What is it?”

_“Sir, General Organa is here. Along with the Wookie known as Chewbacca, Dr. Harter Kalonia, and a woman named Rose Tico. They….they have luggage sir. General Organa has demanded that we show her to her rooms. I’m afraid I don’t understand.”_

Neither did he.

Or Rey for that matter, judging by the furrow between her brows. “Why does it sound like your mother is going to live here? With us?”

“I...don’t know.” It pained him to admit that.

“I’ll go.” Rey pinched the bridge of her nose. “I need some air anyway.” 

Ordinarily, he would have demanded to go with her. However, he was getting better at self-preservation when it came to Rey, and sensed that this was something she needed to do by herself. Not that he wouldn’t be keeping tabs, but he more than anyone knew that she could handle herself.

The look in her eyes was that of a feral goddess as she sauntered over to him, his gaze glued to the sway of her hips. 

She stood on her toes to card her fingers gently through his damp locks, her free hand trailing down the planes of his chest, exploring without caution.

“We’re not finished.” His desert Princess whispered in his ear. She stepped back from him just as he reached out, the smirk decorating her beautiful lips drawing a growl from his chest.

And then she was gone, dressed in nothing but her nightgown, hair still mussed from sleep, looking more beautiful than anything else in the world.

“Well.” Ben looked down at his trapped cock, once again engorged and heavy for Rey. “What do you say about round two?”

* * *

So close. She’d been _so close_ to getting that mouth on her. He’d been right there! She could feel his breath on her pussy, heard him inhale sharply when he no doubt saw how wet she was.

And what had he done? He’d left! Yes - she’d heard his thoughts, and yes - she was thankful that the Force had chosen someone as considerate as Ben to tie her to, but sometimes she wished he acted more like Kylo Ren. The man who had once told her he could _take whatever he wanted,_ and then proceed to NEVER follow through - a very Ben Solo trait.

As if it weren’t enough that she was frustrated by him not doing anything, now she had to deal with whatever Leia had planned.

Rey ignored the officers who stared at her appearance through frightened eyes and stomped toward the entrance of the ship.

_Savta!_ The baby squealed as soon as Leia’s Force Signature was close enough to detect. _Savta here!_

To her credit, the woman did nothing more than raise a perfectly arched brow when she saw how disheveled Rey was.

“Did I interrupt something?” Leia grinned with all the subtlety of a rampaging happabore.

“Yes.” She shot back, completely unrepentant. “What’s going on?” Rey eyed the trunks behind the group, as well as the _Falcon,_ which was currently being docked in the hangar.

“We’re switching sides!” Rose declared, cautiously approaching Rey. She drew the other woman into a tight embrace, glad to see her friend after two weeks of no contact. “You’re actually showing!” Rose squealed. “I mean, we saw through the Holonet, but in real life it’s something else.”

“Tell me about it.” Rey couldn’t help the way her eyes burned at the lack of artifice in Rose’s voice. “I still can’t believe that I’m growing a human in me.” But her gaze swiveled back to Leia quickly. “What do you mean by switching sides?”

“It means that my judgement as General has been questioned by the likes of rather dolorous idiots who understand nothing about diplomacy.” Leia smiled without warmth. “I’ve been compromised apparently, and have been _advised_ to take a break. So I figured a nice vacation with my son wouldn’t be too bad.”

Rey’s jaw dropped. “You can’t be serious! They...they actually kicked you out! You _are_ the Resistance! Your message is the one people follow! And they just…”

“They’ll learn soon enough.” Leia chuckled. “Chandrila is _mine._ And the people will not be happy at what the so-called Resistance is doing to hamper me and my son. If they don’t learn from that, then well, like I said….idiots.”

“Finn too, huh.” It was Rose she looked at, noting the woman’s tired frown.

“He was rational. Until Poe got to him. Poe, Connix, even D’Acy. Ematt’s the only semi-smart one left, so Leia put him in charge. I couldn’t take it anymore. So when Leia told me she was leaving, I asked if I could join her. Never thought I would board a First Order ship willingly though.”

“Desperate times.” Dr. Kalonia shrugged. “They don’t want to believe that they’re the ones seen as ‘bad’. It’s tearing us all apart.”

“Mother.” Ben suddenly swept into view, dressed in full regalia. “To what do I owe this visit?”

Rey was the only one who witnessed Rose’s minute flinch.

_We’re staying here._ Chewie stated, earning a sputter from Ben.

“What?”

“Show us your guest quarters Ben.” Leia demanded. “Four rooms for us. Five if Maz decides to visit.”

“Excuse me?” Ben’s face was red. “You want to stay _here?_ With us? Why?”

_Staystaystay!_ Their flicker suddenly belted out, doing flips in Rey’s stomach. _Savta stay!_

“It finally happened.” Ben laughed with blunt realization when Leia remained silent. “Didn’t it? Your group of rebels became too radical, even for you. They turned on you.”

“No need to sound so smug.” Leia rolled her eyes. “At least if my people do it, they won’t try to kill me. Now, our rooms Ben. Show them to us.”

“Is that the _Falcon?”_ His gaze was fixed on the old ship that was nestled between his TIE’s.

The tumult of emotions rolling off of him caused Rey to grab his hand.

“Yes.” Leia’s tone softened considerably. “She fits right in.”

His jaw clenched, throat bobbing a few times with all the words he couldn't say. She felt it all - the regret, remorse, the crushing guilt, the old resentment....

“Mitaka!” Ben snapped, and like a miracle the man appeared in an instant.

“Sir!”

“I need four rooms in the East Wing ready in thirty minutes.”

“Sir?” Mitaka glanced at the three humanoids and one Wookie. 

_“Now,_ Captain.” 

He hastened to obey, calling in a veritable garrison of workers to complete the request.

“Exactly how do we explain to the Tribunal that the person spearheading the Resistance is now essentially a free agent?” Ben scowled at Leia, who waved a finger in his face.

“I already talked to Pooja. It’s been agreed that while I won’t be a member of the Tribunal, I’ll be an external advisor. For both sides.”

“And I don’t intend to be a freeloader either.” Rose jutted her chin out, eyeing Ben warily. “I’m a skilled mechanic. I know I can be of assistance to your crews.”

Rey could feel Ben’s apprehension, but also his reluctant admiration as well.

“You’re the one who bit Hux?”

“Nearly took his finger off.”

The smallest of smiles graced his lips. “Then you’ll have the thanks of my engineers. I’ll talk to my people, see what they can set you up with. And of course Dr. Kalonia, we could always use an extra pair of hands in medbay.”

When Chewie asked what he could do, Ben shrugged uncomfortably. “Whatever suits you. But I’m not expecting any of you - not even you Miss Tico - to do anything. I’ll consider you my guests and be done with it.”

_“I_ was once your guest, and you certainly weren’t done with me.” Rey pointed out, smirking when Ben’s ears reddened.

“That was different.”

“Well, you certainly weren’t as gracious of a host as you are now.” She patted his cheek mockingly. “Now why don’t you serve our _guests_ some breakfast while I go and freshen up.” Rey planted a soft kiss by the corner of his mouth, lingering just long enough to hear the building rumble in his chest.

“Wow.” Leia whistled just before Rey vanished from earshot. “She’s really got you whipped, doesn’t she?”

Rey could only laugh when Ben’s embarrassment covered her from head to toe, not an ounce of denial anywhere to be seen.

* * *

_“In a truly disastrous and unforeseen turn of events, the Resistance has unexpectedly forced their top General to leave, citing a conflict of interest. Thus far, General Organa has been remarkable in maintaining a balance between being the Head of the Resistance, as well as the mother of the Head of their opposition. No one would have even known that the General and the Supreme Leader were connected had it not been for that fateful first meeting.”_

_“Right you are Eron. Today’s meeting was - for lack of a better word - a mess. In terms of the Resistance’s plan, there was no plan. Just a series of blatant insults and vulgarities that should not be repeated on air. This leads me to believe that we don’t need these so-called Generals or Commanders for negotiations. We simply need Leia Organa.”_

_“Mira, the people of Chandrila are livid for the slight against her. Not only did the Resistance snub a woman who called that planet her home, they have shown an immaturity that makes the Galaxy wonder what would have happened if they had won against the First Order? I personally believe that it would have led to a rise of another Empire even faster than before. And then where would we be! Petitions from all over the Galaxy are coming in to remove the Resistance from Negotiations entirely. Princess Leia alone has proven herself to be more than adept in political maneuverings, unlike the young upstarts she previously led that clearly care more about winning a war that is already over than actual governance.”_

Rey shut off the recording with a great deal of smug satisfaction, grinning widely at Leia and Rose. They were all in Leia's room, enjoying the fallout from today.

The meeting had been an abject disaster, and it had taken a monumental level of self-control not to laugh at her former comrades when the Hapan Ambassador had thrown half of them out for unruly behavior.

“My favorite moment today was when Ematt called Leia _General_ and she just said, _It’s Princess, actually."_ Rose shook her head, glancing at the older woman with awe. “Thank you for including me.”

“It was my mistake not to before.” Leia shrugged, reclining against a comfortable chaise. “Made me realize I should have promoted you long ago. Definitely over Finn. Initially I thought that having him in the meetings would unsettle the First Order, but that was my mistake. No one even cared that he was a former Stormtrooper except us.”

“Yeah…” Rose just sighed. “Though, I am glad that you didn’t decide to come back to the Resistance, Rey. Some of the things they - even Finn - said about you,” She pursed her lips tightly. “It wasn’t good.”

“My place was never with the Resistance.” Rey patted her stomach, ignoring the bitterness running through her. “It took me a while to understand that but it’s true.”

“He’s not what I was expecting.” Rose started slowly. “At all. I mean, I know we’ve only been here a few days. Even so, the way the crew talks about him - _reverently -_ the way he treats you Rey - it’s all...the opposite of what I thought.”

Rey could only nod with a sad smile. “I think it’s important to remember that Kylo Ren and Ben Solo are essentially two different people. Trust me when I say you wouldn’t have wanted to meet him a few months ago. After Snoke’s death, I think he was allowed to _live._ No more voices, no more pain...he could just be himself.”

“That’s also why Poe and Finn - who have been hurt by Kylo Ren - can’t believe he’s changed so quickly.” Leia added. “They don’t understand how powerful the Force can be, and how deep Snoke’s hold on him was. It’s hard for me too, but he’s my son at the end of the day. And we’re both trying our best.”

“He changed because of you.” Rose waggled her eyebrows at Rey, who flushed. “Everyone says so. Vic told me - “

“ _Vic?”_

“Shut up. Vic told me how different things are now. How much better it is with you by his side. And _everyone_ thinks the two of you are seriously hot together!”

“Hot?”

“Attractive.” Rose shot Rey a look she couldn’t quite understand. “So? Give me the details!”

Leia looked over at them with interest, lips slowly widening with a sly smirk. “Yes Rey, my son he may be but do give us the details.”

“What details?”

“On _him.”_ Rose’s tone implied Rey was playing coy when she really wasn’t. “How does it feel to be in those ridiculously muscled arms? Is he as big as every other part of him - “

“Well he does take after Han in many ways so - “

“Do you guys use the Force when you fuck?” Rose spoke over Leia, dark eyes bright with glee. “Is he gentle? Rough? Dominant? Or are you the one that takes control, because that’s an image I can live with.”

“I don’t know.” Rey huffed with more than a little ire. “I want to know except every attempt I make to start something is either interrupted, or his own head gets in the way!” She threw her hands up in exasperation. “I wake up every morning with his cock - definitely big Rose - pressed up against me and can do nothing about it!”

She didn’t register the stares she was getting until she looked up.

“What?”

Rose blinked. “Are you saying that you’ve been on this ship for like three weeks now, sleep next to him every night, and you two haven’t fucked _once?”_ The disbelief was strong in her tone.

“Try ever.” Rey played with the fabric of her dress. “We’ve never….I know what people say, but this baby really was made by the Force just by a single brush of our fingers.”

“Is that a euphemism or - “

“I’m a virgin.” Rey bit out, hiding her crimson face from the other ladies. “I haven’t done anything with anyone, even though I desperately want to with Ben. _Only_ with him.”

“Huh.” Rose looked dumbfounded, and she didn’t blame the woman.

“I remember the second trimester.” Leia patted her cheek softly. “It must be rough on you. I can talk to Ben if you want.”

“No!” Mortification burned through her. “Please don’t! It’s something we have to work through on our own. I _know_ he wants to - the bond remember - but he - it’s like a mental block. I think we need to talk it out before...you know…”

“Fucking.” Rose finished bluntly.

“Sometimes I wish he would act more like Kylo Ren.” Rey confessed, tugging at her loose hair. “I fell in love with the man on the inside, but I was first attracted to Kylo, even though I shouldn’t have been. And it’s not that I don’t - “ She stopped talking at the looks on their faces. “What?”

Leia broke the silence, liquid forming on the surface of her warm eyes. “You said that you love him.”

“Oh.” Heat crept up her gut and into her chest, spreading through every nerve of her body. She had said that, hadn’t she? 

And it was the truth.

It was also the first time she had acknowledged what she’d been feeling out loud.

_Ima Abba lovelovelovelove._ Her son sang in her womb, flipping around as he felt the enormity of her emotions, rejoicing in her revelation.

Checking her mental shields to make sure Ben couldn’t hear her, Rey just shrugged, tired of hiding this part of herself from others.

“I do.” Her gaze was steady as she looked between Leia and Rose, both ladies smiling widely without an ounce of judgement. “I loved him when I probably shouldn’t have, and now that I’m _allowed_ to love him...I don’t know what to do.”

“Listen, I’ve seen how he looks at you.” Rose sighed softly. “Like you’re his world - the sun he revolves around. It’s actually _cute,_ \- how besotted he is, and _everyone_ can see it. There’s nothing you can do that he won’t appreciate.”

“My advice, get naked around him. One flash of a boob and any man’s brain shuts down.” Leia deadpanned. “But that’s only if talking to him doesn’t work. He’s an impulsive overanalyzer - the worst parts of me and his father in one body. He’s also quite intelligent when he wants to be, and that bond of yours can certainly say what your mouth can’t.”

  
  


*

Those were the words that echoed in her head as she walked back to their chambers. A part of her felt ungrateful and selfish for pushing her own desires on Ben. Those old fears of abandonment, of not being enough, came to the forefront of her thoughts. She was nobody from nowhere who had suddenly been elevated to a Prince’s equal. The mother of his child. 

_Abbabba see Abba._ The flicker whined, twisting left and right in search of his father. Ben had been called into an emergency meeting regarding the re-emergence of slavers in the Outer Rim, and hadn’t been seen since they’d come back from the Old Gather-House. The man had been in one meeting or another for over twelve hours now, and must have been exhausted.

So was she. Her breasts ached, feet hurt, and her dress was pinched just a bit too tight around her expanding waist making it difficult to take a full deep breath.

Her nausea had definitely decreased, and she certainly didn’t feel tired _all_ the time. Towards the end of the day however - and especially after a day like today, her body and mind were both weary.

Dr. Kalonia called the second trimester _the honeymoon period,_ though she was currently enjoying it all by herself, without even a helping hand from Ben.

Yes, she was slightly annoyed - especially because the hormones were making her damn near desperate for him. However, she also understood that this wasn’t just about her needs and her wants. Ben had to be comfortable as well.

Flicking open the door to their quarters, she stopped in her tracks when she saw the way Ben was sprawled out on the couch, his cape, boots, and tabard all strewn around him haphazardly, leaving him in just his inner tunic that was untucked from his pants.

Fast asleep, both arms were crossed over his chest and tucked into his armpits, making him look quite boyish.

Unaware of the smile on her face, Rey bent down to pick up what he had dropped, imagining him stumbling in bleary eyed and so tired he had just collapsed on the couch.

She knelt at his side, pushing away the dark waves that flopped over his eyes. Like this - so peaceful in his sleep - he looked like a boy. Even the faded scar bisecting his face didn’t detract from the softness he rarely showed anyone else.

Rey traced the moles that dotted his face, lingering on the one nearest his lips. Hesitantly, she bent forward to kiss it, inhaling a whiff of his cologne in the process. His skin was smoother than it had any right to be. 

She loved this man. Despite everything, her heart belonged to him. Not in the beginning, but those feelings she had bottled up since Crait had been allowed to flourish and bloom into something that she knew would last even when both of them became one with the Force.

_Abba?_ Their son tried to reach out to Ben.

_Let your father sleep, okay? He’s had a very long day._

Reluctantly, the baby did as he was told - giving Rey the impression that he was drifting off himself.

Gently kissing his forehead, she stood gingerly. Her feet really were aching. After covering Ben with his cape, she made her way to the fresher and indulged in an actual bath.

The idea of wasting water like this was absolutely blasphemous for a girl who had seen water as something sacred. Being with Ben however, had taught her that sometimes it was okay to pamper oneself.

The warm water and soothing soaps that Leia had gifted her did wonders to relieve the soreness in her muscles, but did little for her breasts.

They’d swollen well past what she was used to (not that there had been much there before) - the added weight putting more strain on her back than she realized. Her nipples were the main problem, constantly feeling irritated. It would have been easier just to go without a breast band or sleep in the nude, but the former wasn’t deemed socially appropriate and the latter would have Ben doing something stupid - like offering to sleep in the other room so she could be more comfortable.

She took her time drying her body off, patting her skin down with moisturizer. Studying her reflection in the mirror, Rey marveled at the changes she was going through.

Her skin had always been rough and dry - a product of living in the desert, but now it glowed like burnished gold, illuminating the freckles that dotted her body. Constant nourishment had meant it was soft to the touch now, so soft that she could scarcely believe it was really her.

Her hair had more luster to it, becoming even thicker than it already was. She left it down these days, or tied only half of it up. The wavy strands now fell past her collarbones to the top of her breasts. 

The biggest change however, was her torso. Whereas before she could see every rib she had and glower at the sight of her hip bones sticking out, a healthy layer of fat now covered her ribs, and her hips had been gaining more padding to prepare for birth. Her stomach was quite soft, but stretched tight over the ever growing bump she sported.

She looked like a woman, Rey thought. The person in the mirror was not a girl - naive and half-feral, but a woman who would one day have the poise to rule besides an actual Prince.

Lithe fingers trailed over her aching and straining nipples, pinching them softly. A small _oh_ escaped her mouth as she kept up the movements, kneading the flesh of her breasts with welcome relief.

One hand gripped the counter as her hand drifted lower, past her bump and down to the place she ached the most. Two fingers sank into her waiting wet heat, a keening moan ringing in her ears as she spread her legs to go deeper.

But even as she pumped her digits in and out, it wasn’t enough. They couldn’t go deep enough, weren’t wide enough to give her what she desperately needed.

With a shriek of frustration, she tried to get herself off by circling her clit - but that didn’t work either.

It felt good, but not the all encompassing bliss that she knew as an orgasm. Since meeting Ben, she had only been able to get herself off once successfully, meaning she was woefully pent up at the moment.

Tears of anger mixed with defeat rolled down her cheeks as her pinnacle remained an unreached goal. Throwing on a nightgown - forgoing underclothes completely - she fled the fresher, intent on at least getting a decent night's sleep.

And crashed straight into Ben’s chest.

That familiar scent of the forest and sweet honey engulfed her, only heightening the tension vibrating beneath her skin.

“Excuse me.” She mumbled, making to step past him. Maybe she would sleep in the other room tonight. If only to stop herself from grinding her cunt against whatever part of him she could reach until she climaxed.

He caught her around the shoulders though, immobilizing her as if using the Force.

It was then she noticed the wildness in his eyes - almost completely black, noticed the way his nostrils flared as he trailed his gaze up and down her body, honing in on her visibly hard nipples.

“I felt you.” He murmured, voice deep and choked. “I felt…” Ben reached down for her hand - the same one that had just been inside of her and brought it up to his nose.

She watched as he inhaled slowly, reverently. Her knees weakened as he kissed her fingertips, just barely sucking them into his mouth.

A low, guttural groan rumbled through his chest as she tasted herself on his tongue as clearly as though she was doing it herself.

The bond shut on his end almost immediately, though his grip on her hand didn’t. She was tugged into their bedroom without another word, the back of her legs hitting the bed just as she fell back on it.

She felt her thighs slicken at the sight of the tent in his pants, heart thundering inside the cage of her ribs.

He just stared at her though, breathing heavily, curling his fingers into fists - just staring.

What had Leia called him? An impulsive overanalyzer? A title that fit him like a glove.

“Why won’t you touch me?” Rey rose on her knees, her head level with his throat. She moved forward to kiss collarbone, taking note of the way his body tensed. “Ben?” Her lips traveled up the length of his neck, tasting each mole there until she reached the one by the corner of his mouth - only to find herself flat against the bed with Ben towering over her.

His hands and knees caged her body under his, making her his very willing prisoner.

“I know you feel it too.” She placed her hand over his pounding heart. “I know you want this as much as I do. What are you so scared about?”

_Because everything I touch turns to ash._ His tortured voice rang out in her mind, luminous orbs full of molten desire shuttering closed. _Because I don’t want to hurt you. Because I don’t deserve any of this._

“So you want to deny both of us?” Rey shook her head. “Ben…” She reached up to stroke his cheek. “It’s not about what you deserve. Don’t think like that.”

She could tell he didn’t believe her. “Do you not...” A flash of insecurity skittered through her mind. “I know I’m not - “

“You’re perfect.” He bit out harshly with a swift shake of his head. Ben crashed down next to her, ears burning red. Both arms tucked themselves under his head as he stared at the ceiling with a fierce scowl.

“Then what’s the problem?” Rey bravely rested her head on his chest, sighing as he drew her closer to him immediately.

“This isn’t just about sex to me!” Large fingers tightened over her upper arms. “I don’t want to _fuck_ you.” His nose wrinkled just as her heart sank. “I mean I do...but not…” He shook his head, rolling over on his side to meet her gaze. “Whatever this is - “ He gestured between them. “It’s not just physical Rey. It never was. When I’m with you I,” His laugh was wet. “I want to be better. I want to be someone you deserve. You’re everything to me, Rey. You and the baby. But if you just want a quick fuck then - “

“Are you an idiot?” Rey huffed incredulously, flicking him on the forehead. “What about these past few weeks has indicated that I want a _quick fuck?_ Tell me! Yes, this baby has been making my libido go into hyperdrive to the point where I’m contemplating begging for _something_ to make me not feel so empty, but that’s because it’s _you_ Ben. Only you! We’re engaged for kriff’s sake! We’re it for each other.”

“I want it all.” His throat bobbed, the words bubbling out of him thickly. “I want you, and marriage, and more children - made naturally, and - “

_I want to know what you look like when I make you come. I want to know what sounds you’ll make when I get my mouth on you. I want to taste your laugh and watch you grow so round that I can only take you from behind._

“But I need time.” He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “For myself. You can tell me I deserve this all you want but it’s not…” Ben looked away. “I need to prove to myself that I can be a better husband and father than the men who came before me.”

_You don’t have to,_ she wanted to say. But Rey understood nonetheless. It was his way to atone, and she could never take that from him.

He moved forward and kissed her forehead, her nose, her cheeks before pulling back to observe her.

“You smell…” He nuzzled against the hollow of her throat, shaking his head. “Tell me what you need, Rey.” Ben pleaded. “I won’t do...that...yet. But I can still help you. I know I can. I felt you earlier. You were hurting.”

Her immediate thought was to get those massive fingers inside of her, but her breasts were actually aching, and being this close to Ben wasn’t helping.

Without a word, she slipped the straps of her nightgown down her arms, tugging the flimsy material until it bunched below her bare bosom.

Save for Ben’s labored breathing and the internal screaming of her own mind, nothing else was heard in the room.

She caught flashes of herself in Ben’s mind, saw how flushed she was, how dark her eyes were, how much she wanted him.

“Maker, you’re beautiful.” He breathed, skimming her skin with his fingertips. “So soft.” But uncertainty clouded his features. “What...do you want me to do?”

Rey sat up, contemplating for just a moment before climbing into his lap with her back to his chest. She grabbed his hands and placed them over her breasts, sighing with relief as his warmth covered her fully. He let out a mumbled curse against her neck, curling his fingers instinctively.

“Just,” She swallowed, trying to keep her voice even. “Massage them. Please.”

He did, tentatively at first, and then with more confidence once her soft sighs turned into pleasured moans.

Rey tipped her head against his shoulder, biting her lip as he kneaded harder. His hands alternated between squeezing and stroking, each pass of his calloused fingers over her hard nipples making it difficult to think coherently.

“Pinch them.” She urged, gripping his thighs. He snarled lightly, bringing her flush against his straining erection. His cock ground against the small of his back while his clever fingers applied just enough pressure for her to relax against him.

When his nails lightly scraped her flesh, she bucked hard, unable to keep in the garbled moan that was his name.

_More._ She panted. _I need more._

She was on her back again and given absolutely no warning when Ben’s warm mouth closed over her one tit, sucking as much of it as he could into his mouth. His tongue lashed against her nipple, teeth nipping oh so gently. 

All she could do was find purchase in his hair, clutching his head closer to her breast as he sucked harder, before giving her neglected breast the same treatment.

He licked between the valley of her breasts, muttering filthy words of praise onto her skin, covered cock pressing against her inner thigh.

Her nightgown was pushed further down as Ben lavished kisses down her torso and onto her stomach, dipping his tongue into her belly button. Deft hands played with her tits, testing their weight, circling her areolas….driving her mad.

“You’re so sweet, _motek.”_ He choked out, glancing up at her with unbridled want. That hot mouth of his closed over her breast yet again, causing her to nearly lift off the bed. Tingles ran down her spine, concentrating at the apex of her thighs. Pressure was building slowly but surely the longer Ben kept at it.

He was everywhere all at once, knowing exactly how fast to go, know when to slow down, when she needed that slight hint of teeth to even out the unbearable softness of his lips.

The Force all but crooned out a love song for how _happy_ it seemed. And their child remained blissfully unaware as to what his parents were doing. 

This was what she wanted. Not completely, but some of it. It was _Ben_ doing this to her, causing the heat between her thighs to reach unprecedented levels, causing her gut to swoop and twist as his mouth and fingers drove her to a peak she’d never attained with another before. Tears stung her eyes as the awe at what was happening - that the man she loved was giving her this pleasure, finally took hold.

Her orgasm wasn’t so much a cresting wave as it was a gentle coming to shore. But that didn’t mean it was any less potent. Ben probably wasn’t even aware what he’d done to her, even as she let out a cry that made her hope their quarters were soundproof.

His brow furrowed though, attention focused on her heaving chest. “Did you just…”

She nodded, taking a deep breath to calm her racing heart.

“Just from…”

“Your mouth?” Rey chuckled tiredly, nodding again. “They’re very sensitive, and I have been waiting for this for a _long_ time.”

“And _I_ did that?” He sounded incredulous, awestruck even.

“You’re a natural.” She rolled her eyes, carefully pulling her nightgown back up. “A real prodigy.” Her gaze dropped to his groin, still looking painfully hard. “What about you? Do you want…” Her cheeks suddenly reddened, despite everything. “Should I?”

“What? No!” Ben shook his head, covering his arousal with his hands. He looked vaguely terrified. “This was about you. Not me.” 

“Ben…” It was hard to keep the reproach out of her voice. 

“No.” He said gently. “Rey I mean it. I’m fine. I’m...used to this around you. You’ll have a mess on your hands in seconds if you touch me right now.”

_I wouldn’t mind._ She played with the collar of his tunic coyly, smirking at his tortured groan.

“But I would.” He dropped a kiss onto her nose, turning her so he could snuggle in behind her - mindful of his cock digging into the cleft of her ass enticingly. “Just ignore it.” Ben sighed into her neck. “It’ll go away soon.”

She highly doubted that, but she would let him have it for now.

“And Rey?”

“Hm?” 

“You’re it for me too. Since the beginning. Even if we hadn’t gotten to where we are now, it would have been you till my last breath.”

Her chest stuttered, debating whether or not to face him and see the tenderness in his eyes that she could hear in his words.

She brought his hand to her heart, letting him feel how every beat of that organ was for him. For their baby.

“I don’t intend to let you go anywhere.” Rey murmured into the skin of his palm, a haze of pleasant warmth and security blanketing her. “You’re going to be with me until you’re sick and tired of it.”

“Never.” Ben’s smile tickled the back of her neck. “You can count on that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, I know I've made the Resistance out to be kind of the bad guys here, which they're not, but they're not great either. Especially in the sequels. So that's my frustration coming out in full force against them. Sorry for any sympathizers.


	6. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they're on the same page, and now they know it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for sticking with this story. I promise it won't be longer than 10-11 chapters. Anyway, enjoy this chapter.
> 
> CW: Rey accidentally gets herself off on Ben's thigh while she's sleeping, but it's not like he's going to complain.

There were several perils to sharing a bed with an attractive young woman that one was terrifyingly in love with - who also happened to be carrying one’s child.

One of those perils came alive when Ben was pinned by a slender leg wrapping around his waist, toned arms draping over his torso, and her growing bump rubbing against his own stomach.

Her breath tickled his chest as she sought his warmth, practically laying on top of him.

“Mmmh.” Her sleepy, gravelly sigh caused his eye to twitch. “Ben…”

Ever since that night when he had gotten permission to touch her glorious breasts….to taste them...his woefully non-existent libido prior to meeting Rey had threatened to ruin even the most mundane of things.

She stretched her arms up above her head? He could think about nothing but pinning those arms to a wall and wrapping her legs around him. She tied her hair up? All he could think about was getting his mouth on the column of her neck. She bit her lip? He was half hard in an instant. She bent down to pick something up? Well...that one was self explanatory. 

It was getting to the point of embarrassment. His mother, Chewie, Rose, Vic and Ushar….even _Dr. Kalonia,_ were not oblivious to how _hard_ Rey was making things for him.

And since Leia had insisted on eating dinner together almost every night as part of a _family ritual,_ any moan that Rey let out was an instant trigger - meaning that everyone knew when he doubled over his plate - it was to stop himself from coming in his pants.

Despite their obvious - even to them - desire for each other, Ben knew the reason things hadn’t moved forward was because deep down, neither of them knew _how_ to take the next step.

Yes, he’d said he needed time - but it had been two weeks since then. And he hadn’t even kissed her yet. Had her nipples in his mouth sure, but didn’t know what her lips felt like under his.

It was the middle of the night, he was rock hard, the woman he was going to marry was on top of him, and he felt like he was going to combust in his skin if he didn’t do _something._

Gently, he nudged Rey’s limbs off of him, and the voice inside of his head (that sounded suspiciously like Han Solo) screamed at his idiocy. Ben managed to turn Rey so that he could hold her, instead of the other way around. 

Only for her to turn back around and cling to him with all four limbs this time, her groin pressed right up against his.

The hiss he let out was muffled by her hair.

_“Ben…”_ Her moan was high and breathless.

Faces flitted through his mind. Luke, Chewie, Lando, Maz, his mother, _Snoke_ ….literally all the most unappealing people he could think of swam in front of his eyes in a desperate attempt to deflate his erection.

And it did work….until her hips canted against his, the flimsy nightgown she always wore riding up high on her thighs. Both her legs came around one of his, her face buried in his neck. Each pant she let out heated and cooled against his skin, her body pinning him in place.

He stared at the ceiling with a clenched jaw, unable to do more than lie as still as possible as Rey ground herself against his thigh. Heat skittered down his spine as her small hands tangled in his hair, puffs of warm air tickling his neck as she went faster and faster.

Her side of the bond was completely open in slumber, allowing him to feel the pleasure she was deriving, fueling his own in the process. 

He could feel the way the fabric of his pants brushed against her covered clit - stimulating it, causing it to throb and her folds to slicken. He could smell his own scent in her nostrils and how it drove her wild (not that he understood why). Every movement of hers stoked the flames in him, his blood heating from a low simmer to a full blown wildfire in a matter of moments.

Ben swallowed tightly, clenching his fists to the point of pain as she braced her hands on his chest for better leverage. Rey’s eyes were still closed as she threw her head back, exposing her neck to him. He could pick up slivers of her thoughts, nearly ruining his pants when he heard her need for something _hard._

He had to hold back a growl and stop himself from leaving his mark on her skin. Tightening the muscles of his thigh, Ben didn’t know what to do except _take it_ as she let out a filthy, throaty groan that went straight to his cock.

Faster still she moved, her moans growing higher in pitch as she got herself off on him.

The prudent thing to do would be to wake her up, to stop this madness just so he wouldn’t know if she regretted it or not. But another part of him wanted her to use him like this just so _he_ would be reassured that Rey - even subconsciously - knew that he would always be there for her in any capacity she needed him.

“Oh Ben!” She wailed into his neck, rocking her hips even more vigorously until - 

He felt it.

It wasn’t an immediate release like he was used to. It was like a gradual epiphany. A slow build, a hot bubbling pit in his stomach that traveled all over, nerve endings alight with bliss as _finally_ he was allowed to reach that apex.

Panting hard, he barely felt his own release splashing against his pants, too caught up in the wonder that was the female orgasm.

Rey rolled off of him with a tired, but self-satisfactory smile, her eyes still closed shut in sleep.

Ben on the other hand, was wide awake - fully aware of the tacky mess that was going to be a bit of a problem if he didn’t clean himself up.

Five minutes later he was back in bed wearing clean underwear - just the underwear. It was too hot to put on his shirt and pants again.

Resting his head on his arms, he stared at Rey’s peaceful profile - watching as she curled up against him the second he rejoined her. 

“You’ll be the death of me.” He muttered darkly, tugging her against him. “But what a way to go…”

_Abba! Abba wake! Abba play! Abbaabba._ His son’s Force Signature suddenly sprang to life and hit him right in the face, dancing around him with far too much energy for this time of night.

Ben groaned, rubbing his eyes wearily. What he wouldn’t give _not_ to be Force sensitive just for the span of tonight. It seemed that no member of his family was content to let Ben sleep soundly. They were _both_ going to be the death of him.

Like mother, like son.

  
  


*

Insomnia and the resulting cloud of dizzy rage were typical of Kylo Ren. Ben Solo on the other hand, had gotten used to sleeping relatively soundly through the night with Rey curled up against him like a loth-kitten. 

The lack of sleep didn’t send him into an ill-tempered fit of uncontrollable anger. It just made him into a dazed mess who could barely get out two words coherently. By some miracle, he made it through his morning meetings without losing the goodwill he’d garnered over the past few months. His mother however, did pick up on his almost intoxicated demeanor, but didn’t do anything more than give him a _look_ that conveyed more than he could unpack.

It wasn’t just the fact that he was exhausted physically. His mind had been doing a series of complicated acrobatics that revolved around Rey’s unconscious actions, what that meant, and what he was supposed to do about it.

She hadn’t indicated even remembering it when she’d woken up this morning, but she certainly knew something was wrong with him.

Was he even allowed to bring it up? Could he even say _you fucked yourself on my leg until we both came and now I can’t look you in the eye even though I know what your tits taste like?_

One a scale of one to ten, he was a solid twelve in terms of confused arousal.

It was good that Vic and Ushar had decided they would be training Rey today, (gently and without any weapons) because he was definitely liable to pin her against the nearest surface and rut into her like an animal.

He didn’t even register that he’d walked into a massive, furry body until Chewie stopped him from crashing to the ground.

Now that snapped him from his stupor, leaving him to glance up at the Wookie who he still hadn’t had a proper conversation with.

“Thanks.” Ben managed to suppress the pang in his heart, trying to step around him - only for Chewie to grab him by the shoulder.

_Come._

The Wookie’s growled command was one the boy in him recognized. Thus, he had no choice but to follow him - even as Chewie led him right to the waiting ramp of the _Falcon._

He stared at the worthless piece of junk, stomach churning with discomfort. The odd urge to flee rose within him. How many years had it been since he’d step foot onto the ship? Thirteen, fourteen? He couldn’t remember. 

Ben couldn’t make his legs move. Not when he knew that Han Solo’s essence lived in every crevice.

_Ben._ His name came out in a soft rumble, far more patiently than he deserved. _Get up here now._

In the end, Chewie had to grab his cloak and drag him up the ramp - much to the amazement of the engineers watching in the hangar.

His head buzzed as he took in the familiar scents and sounds of the ancient ship, the lump in his throat growing exponentially. He wanted to fall to his knees, to choke on the revulsion within him, to destroy this ship that had taken Han on one adventure or another and far away from his wife and young son.

_“Dad! Watch me! Look, look I can fly like you now!”_

_“Easy there little starfighter. Don’t disengage autopilot. And don’t be so rough with the yoke. You gotta treat it gently, like you would a lady. I mean, it’s okay to be rough sometimes….but the ship’s precious Ben, you have to touch her the way she wants to be touched. Don’t treat her like a common whore.”_

_“What does that mean?”_

_“I’ll tell you when you’re older.”_

He could picture that very conversation right now. See his younger self looking up at his father - so tall and strong - with unparalleled admiration. Han had taken him on a very under-the-table run that his mother didn’t know about and let him fly the _Falcon._

Nine year-old Ben Solo had no idea his hero-worship of Han Solo would die off soon afterward - when this very ship had dropped him off at the Praxium and barely visited despite Ben’s pleas.

He could almost smell his father’s scent lingering in every nook and cranny of the ship. Corellian whiskey and engine grease. Everything about this ship reminded him of Han Solo. And he had no right being here.

_He tried his best._

Chewie’s gruff grunt drew his attention. The Wookie stood at the pilot’s - _Han’s -_ seat, stroking the worn leather. _His best wasn’t good. But he tried._

“I know.” Ben managed to eek out, wanting to turn and leave.

_He loved you._ It sounded like an accusation. He loved you - and you still killed him. Worst of all, he was well aware of how his father had cupped his cheek in his last moments, forgiving him even as Ben did the unforgivable.

“I know.”

Maybe there was something in his tone or on his face, but the tight set to Chewie’s shoulders relaxed. Wookies lived long lives - and yet Chewie looked older than Ben ever remembered.

_Something’s bothering you._

Was it that obvious?

_Yes._

It took him a moment to realize he’d spoken aloud.

_Han never talked about his problems._ Chewie’s rumbles were melancholic. _He chose to ignore them - to run away. He hurt you and your mother, and never could fix the pain he caused._

“Why are you telling me this?” Ben snapped, pushing down acidic bile and familiar guilt.

_Don’t repeat his mistakes._ The Wookie growled. _I told you to be better, remember? Talk. What’s wrong?_

He couldn’t help but snort incredulously. Because never had anyone cared to ask him that question before. His family always thought they knew what was bothering him, therefore making decisions for him based on what they thought was right.

Yet, it did feel good. To be seen, to know that someone was looking at you long enough to know something wasn’t quite right. Especially because this was Chewie - the being least likely to forgive him for what he had done.

_Ben._ His name was said with a hint of annoyance. _Talk._

With a long and drawn out sigh, he ducked his head down and mumbled: “How do I tell the woman I love that I love her?”

Hot embarrassment crept into his face, reddening him from neck to ears as he said those words aloud. That color just deepened as Chewie’s deep, barking laughter echoed through the ship.

_Wait, wait, stop._ Chewie held up a large hand when he made to storm off. _You...you really are Han’s son aren’t you?_

“What does that mean?” Ben spat defensively.

_It means little cub...that once upon a time your father asked me something similar._

He couldn’t respond to that, so he didn’t. Instead he stared at a jumble of exposed wires next to him, wondering how easy it would be to make this ship explode with a single wave of his hand.

_I’ll tell you what I did to woo my own mate if you don’t want to hear what Han did afterwards._

Curiosity warred with discomfort, with curiosity eventually winning out.

_I told her that I thought she was the fiercest, boldest warrior I’d ever met. That her fur was softer than that of a newborn Wookie’s, that her scent left me dizzy, that she was the only one who could carry my cubs._ He paused, clearly reminiscing. _She didn’t believe me at first, but I persisted. I showed her that I would be a good mate and father. And eventually, she let me mount her._

Ben choked.

_You’ve done all of that, haven’t you? Well - we both know you haven’t mounted her yet, but I know you’ve proven to her that you are suitable to be her mate and a strong father to your cub._

“But what if it’s not enough?” Ben pressed on. “I’ve tried to change. I really have. If not for me than for my son. What if she - “

_If you live your life thinking in ‘what-ifs’, then you won’t be able to see reality for what it is._ Chewie cut him off gently. _That girl cares for you Ben. Loves you. She’s carrying your child, she sleeps in your bed, she looks at you as if you are the only person she sees._

What? Did she really?

“So I just...tell her?” That seemed...terrifying.

Though his fur hid his face, Ben could see the exasperation in the Wookie’s eyes - the look that screamed “what do you think?”.

_Ben. Where are you?_ Rey’s voice suddenly echoed through his head, breaking through his shields. _We have an appointment with Dr. Kalonia in five minutes!_

_I’ll be there._ He shot back hastily. _I’m...on the_ Falcon.

He could feel Rey softening. _Oh._ _Then, take your time Ben. It’s okay._

_I’ll be there._ He repeated. And because he felt unusually loose at the moment, he added: _Don’t worry sweetheart, I’ll always come back for you._

A brief wave of surprise - followed by a sudden spark of warmth traveled down the bond, vanishing nearly instantly. She let out a small sound of acknowledgement that was so _cute._

Smiling, he looked up at Chewie. “We have our 18 week check-up right now. I have to go but…” Ben bit his lip. “Thank you. I think.”

The Wookie nodded, waving him off.

_Ben._ Chewie called out just as he was about to step on the ramp. Turning, he found that his uncle was much closer than he expected, and he was swept into an embrace that he returned with only brief hesitation. 

_He would have wanted you to have her. The ship, that is._ Chewie rumbled, patting Ben’s head just as he’d done countless times when Ben had been a child. _I know he wasn’t always a good father. And I know that all of us failed you - that we never saw how much you were suffering. But Han never gave up on you. He always knew you would come back. This ship - it’s his legacy. And now it’s yours._

No. It was too much. He couldn’t. He _wouldn’t._ “I don’t deser - “

_Then pass it on to your son._ Chewie squeezed him tighter, his fur tickling Ben’s nose. _Share this with Rey. It doesn’t matter. It’s yours. It’s always been yours._

He let him go with one final pat to his back. _Now go. Your mate is waiting. Never keep a woman waiting._ Chewie’s grin was sharp, yet playful.

“Thanks.” Ben swallowed past the lump in his throat. Later, he would have time to deal with the emotional fallout. “For everything.” He took one last look at the _Falcon_ and walked down the ramp, each step leaving him lighter than the previous one.

Maybe there would be a day when he could sit in the cockpit with his son on his lap, showing him the stars. Maybe he could think of his father without wanting to vomit or fall into a spiral afterwards.

He didn’t think that such a day could come but…

Now….

Maybe it could.

Maybe.

* * *

  
  


“Ooh, what about this one?” Rose held out a large blue and white linen blanket that was probably large enough for Ben. “Looks good, doesn’t it?”

It did. She could picture her baby wrapped in it, growing older with that blanket until it could be used on a real bed. The fabric was soft and not too thick or thin, perfect for Chandrila’s mild climate.

Ben may have thought he was being stealthy - running off in the middle of the day, talking with Leia covertly, dodging her questions when she asked what they were going to do with the baby was born...but she had always been able to see through him.

Not to mention, Mitaka was more scared of her than Ben for some reason, and swiftly told her that the Supreme Leader had ordered the construction of a residence on the outskirts of Hanna City. Relatively close to where he had grown up.

Sweet sweet Ben. So thoughtful, so caring, so very frustrating. 

Her dreams were alarmingly realistic. To the point where she woke up inexplicably sated, but needing something more at the same time. And then there were times where Ben couldn’t meet her eyes in the morning, his face completely red for some reason. It was almost as if he knew exactly what she’d been dreaming of.

_Abba where?_ The baby suddenly moved in her womb, reaching out for Ben as he always did. Rey just knew that she was going to have to be the disciplinarian in the household, because Ben would spoil the boy silly, and their son was going to worship the ground Ben walked on.

_He’s working, sheifale._ Rey patted her stomach, using an endearment that Leia had taught her. _You’ll see him soon._

She got the impression that the boy was pouting.

“I love it.” Rey smiled at the frozen merchant who was clearly just realizing who was outside her stall. “How much?”

“N...no, Princess. No cost whatsoever!” The woman, perhaps in her late forties or early fifties, bowed low. 

“Nonsense!” Rey had a shiny black credit chip that Ben had given her, and she intended to put it to good use. Not all for herself, but also for optics, as Leia put it.

_“They’re going to expect you to champion a cause.”_ Leia had told her. _“Equality, education, regulation….whatever. Once you and Ben are officially settled in your roles, both of you will have independent functions that intertwine. Ben has already outlawed slavery and is fighting for a universal daily wage that will lift billions out of poverty, especially in the outer rim. The people see that, and expect him to continue doing so. Pick your cause and start now, so that the people have no reason to doubt you.”_

Regardless of the politics surrounding this outing into Hanna City, she would happily spend as many credits as she could for the sake of the orphanage she was going to donate quite a few goods to.

She was going to be a mother in a few scant months, and would be able to give her child the life she’d never had. If she could help even one parentless child, bring a single smile to a face, then she would consider her job done.

There was much work to be done in the future regarding child safety. Ben’s crackdown on slavery and cartels was effective, but millions upon millions of children were displaced and left with no one to care for them. Something needed to be done. She had a rough idea as to how she could implement what she wanted to do, and having nearly unlimited credits at her disposal was a boon she didn’t think she would have.

Rey paid what was probably too much for the blanket and smiled at the woman who bowed far too low once again. This was the part she wasn’t used to yet, and never would be.

The awe. The reverence. And for what? She didn’t know.

Rose seemed to enjoy it though, thanking vendors who gave them a free trinket or shyly thrust sticks of meat or sweets into their hands.

Even the team of Stormtroopers (plus a lurking Vicrul) were not as tense as they could be. Though that was probably due to the gaggle of children that were trying to surround them, curious by the white (and one black) clad soldiers.

By the time they left the market, she had a new baby blanket, rattles, teething devices, a bassinet, baby carriers, had commissioned a crib, eaten a wide variety of cuisines from all over the Galaxy, bought toys for the orphanage, and was thoroughly exhausted.

Shopping - as Rose called it - was apparently supposed to be _fun._ It was...to an extent. But between people staring at her and trying to touch her growing bump, to having to keep a smile on her face lest the Holonet think her ungrateful or something else, to standing on her feet for hours, she was ready to crawl into bed and just sleep. Preferably on top of Ben.

Their last stop was to the orphanage, where she was welcomed warmly by the wispy haired matron who took one look at the gifts that the Stormtroopers were carrying and all but squealed in delight.

“You have no idea how much this means to us!” The woman - Willa - took Rey’s hands in her own. “We get enough from the Government for the children to live comfortably but things like this,” She picked out a doll from the pile of presents. “This is a luxury we normally can’t afford.”

“I wish I had a facility like this when I was a child.” Rey sighed wistfully, looking around the old, but well maintained building. She could hear the innocent peals of laughter coming from somewhere behind the matron. It brought a smile to her own face. Happy children meant a happy home, something she would strive to give her son no matter what.

Willa followed her gaze. “Ah, we had a guest stop by not too long ago. He was interested to see how we operate and I’m guessing he just wanted to leave soon after.” The woman chuckled ruefully. “But he was caught by one of the girls and pulled into our playroom. They haven’t let him go yet.”

“Oh?” Rey exchanged a glance with Rose, who just shrugged. “Would it be possible to see the children as well?” Her hand rested on the curve of her bump, one that was becoming larger each day in her opinion. Soon, even these long flowy dresses wouldn’t be able to hide it either.

“They would be delighted!”

She and Rose were led to a wooden door, with only Vicrul following them just in case. There were shouts of _again, again_ coming from behind the door, along with a deep murmur of a familiar voice that caused Rey to smirk.

“Children!” The matron threw open the door, beaming from ear to ear. “We have a very special guest with us!”

It took Rey an immense amount of control not to burst into laughter at the sight she saw.

Of a familiar dark-haired man dressed in an innocuous moss green tunic and brown pants, sitting at a tiny table with a delicate cup in his hands as a small child poured invisible liquid into it with an adorable little teapot.

Rose, unlike Rey, had no such self control however, and doubled over, clutching her sides as her laughter rang through the room.

Even Vicrul smirked and coughed into his hand, turning away so no one could see his shoulders shake.

“I can explain.” Ben tried to clamber to his feet, only to be trapped by the small table he was sat at. 

“Oh can you?” Rey chuckled, her smile growing wider as his ears became as red as the cup he was holding. “Of all the things I envisioned you doing, _this_ wasn’t one of them.”

“I’m sorry.” The Matron looked between Ben and Rey with a furrowed brow. “Do you know the Princess?”

“Princess?” The girl serving Ben - a petite waif with waist length blonde hair and the bluest eyes she had ever seen gaped up at her. _“You’re_ Princess Rey! The Prince’s wife?”

“Not yet.” Rey crouched down as best she could to the girl’s level. “I’m going to marry him soon though.” Assuming he could extricate himself from the table.

The group of children - of varying ages and even races clamored around her, their eyes filled with awe.

“You’re so pretty.” One of the girls sighed.

“What’s he like?” A little boy asked breathlessly. “I heard he’s super tall and scary, and he has a _scar!”_

Ben managed to extract himself with more than a little difficulty, running his hand over that same mostly faded scar. 

“He can be scary when he wants to be.” She smirked at him. “But he’s very sweet as well. And understanding, gentle...and yes. He is very tall.” 

“Does he really have a red lightsaber?”

“The reddest.” She confirmed, though she hadn’t actually seen him use it outside of sparring sessions with the Knights.

“And is he really a Prince?”

“Well, his mother is a Princess and both his grandmothers were Queens so yes, he is.” Something she really hadn’t had adequate time to process yet.

“So your baby’s a Prince too?”

Said baby perked up suddenly with a nearly deafening cry of _ABBA_ that caused both of them to wince.

_I’m here, little one._ Ben sent out to their son reassuringly. _Don’t worry._

“He is, I suppose.”

“Woah…”

“But if you have questions for the Prince,” Rey waggled her brows at Ben who shook his head pleadingly. “Why don’t you ask him yourself. He _is_ standing right there after all.”

The silence that fell after that sentence was quite comical.

_“WHAT!”_ Ten voices in varying pitches shrieked in unison, turning to a sheepish looking Ben who waved his hand awkwardly.

“Um. Hi there. I’m Ben.”

The matron looked dangerously close to having an aneurysm. 

“I didn’t mean to deceive you.” He raked a hand through his hair, glancing at the matron. “It’s just, I take Rey’s safety very seriously and I wanted to make sure that - “

“These absolutely vicious children wouldn’t eat me?” Rey pointed to a child who had gathered enough courage to poke Ben’s side, as if to make sure that he was real. “Well congratulations, they’ve just managed to rope you into their machinations instead.”

“Your Highness!” The matron bowed, nose nearly touching her knees. “I...I apologize for not recognizing you!”

“That was sort of the point.” He muttered, fidgeting in his uncharacteristically not-black clothing that Rey thought looked positively mouthwatering on him.

“Did you really put that baby in the Princess’s tummy!” One of the older girl’s asked with veritable stars in her eyes.

Ben coughed into his fist, finding a spot on the floor quite interesting.

“Vanya!” The Matron scolded. “We do _not_ ask questions like that.”

“But I wanted to know!” The dark haired girl pouted rather adorably. “Everyone says so. The Holonet says that the Prince and Princess loved each other so much even though they weren’t supposed to, that the Princess got a baby. Is that true?”

Vicrul was making no attempt to hide his mirth now, and Rose was clinging to him (a bit too comfortably) as she cackled.

It was the low simmer of heat she felt first. A tantalizing lick of warmth that started low in her gut and traveled upwards, spreading through her like the roots of a tree. 

As all the eyes turned to him, Rey took a shuddering breath, swallowing the lump in her throat.

“Yes.” Ben rasped out, his throat bobbing. “It is true.”

Rey was rooted in place not by the Force, but by the heady power of his confession. Her mouth was dry, throat parched as she exhaled softly.

Their gazes collided with the force of a burning star, heart stuttering against her rib cage as he slowly stalked towards her.

“From the moment I saw her, I knew.” Ben stroked his thumbs over the back of her palms, leaving tingles in his wake. “She was my…” He shook his head with a small smile. “That we were destined for each other.”

“Like soulmates?” A boy asked skeptically, features screwed up in disgust.

“Exactly.” Ben nodded, eyes alight with fire from within. “I just knew at that moment. That Rey was it for me. That even though she was supposed to be my enemy, all I wanted to do was be with her. Now, I wasn’t very good at it,” He told the children - all listening with rapt attention. “She gave me this scar because I was um...I did some very bad things.” His voice shook. “But...she helped me see what I had done wrong and then…”

“We loved each other so much that we had a baby.” Rey finished for him, cupping his cheek. He leaned into her touch, covering her hand with his own.

It was though a flower of pure heat bloomed in her chest, coating her insides in the warmest embrace she had ever felt. 

_From the moment I met you it was like a piece of me that had been missing was put back into place._ Ben’s voice rang out within her mind, nothing but conviction in his words. _And I have been wanting to tell you for so damn long that I...I love you Rey. I felt like I’d been living a half-life before you. Incomplete, adrift, torn asunder. Just a child in a mask trying to live up to the wrong legacy. And then you came along and suddenly, my life had meaning again. I tried to fight it, to deny and defy the inevitable but…_

Ben let out a helpless laugh.

_How can I ignore the other half of my heart when you hold it in your hands. It’s always been you. Just you. My love, my life, my light. You’re everything to me. Everything._ His hand trembled as he ran it over his face. _And you don’t have to say anything right now - or ever. I just - I just needed to tell you._

Liquid clung to her lashes, tears blurring her vision the longer he spoke. For all her life, she had just wanted someone to love her, to care for her, to become family to her. She thought she'd found that belonging with the Resistance. But it had been _him._ All along it had been Ben, and it would be him for as long as she lived.

“You idiot.” She didn’t care that she was blubbering in front of a confused group of children as she threw herself into his arms, holding on to his neck like a lifeline. “I love you too. Even when I shouldn’t have.”

Rey felt his smile rather than see it, his lips spreading on her neck, a combination of disbelief and awe running through him. The swooping sensation in her stomach came from him.

“Ew. They’re hugging.”

“I know! They should be kissing instead!” It was Rose who said that, grinning from ear to ear.

“Careful Supreme Leader Prince sir! You can’t hug her too tight or she’ll get pregnant again. And then you’ll have _two_ babies!”

Ben’s laugh was uproarious and the best thing she’d ever heard.

“Well we can’t have that, now can we?” He pressed his lips against her temple, lingering there for longer than appropriate around children. “Not yet at least.” That was meant for her ears only, sending a shiver down her spine.

They stayed with the children for another thirty minutes, never losing sight of the other as they orbited around each other.

Her body thrummed with anticipation, heart so full she was sure it would burst.

They _loved_ each other. Ben _loved_ her. As she did him. They were going to be parents and they _loved_ each other. They’d overcome all the odds and found something true and pure in the last person they should have.

After reassuring the children that they both would be back - and they would - they made their way back to the ship, with Rey riding with Ben this time.

He wouldn’t let go of her hand, nor would he look away from her. Perhaps at one point she would have been overwhelmed by the intensity of his gaze, but not now. Not when could she good give as good as she could get.

“I love you.” She kissed his knuckles one by one. The groan he let out was one she would forever remember.

“I love you too.” Ben cradled her face in his hands, smiling so deeply those dimples she adored creased his cheeks. “You’ve given me the greatest gift I could have ever imagined. Someone like me having all of this...” He dropped a kiss on her nose. “Love, purpose, a child....I never would have thought it possible.” His palm stroked over her stomach. “You’re just…” He shook his head with a huff, eyes flitting between her mouth and belly.

It was good that the vehicle was self-driving, because the way that pulled her onto his lap would have caused any chauffeur to be thrown off.

His head rested on her bosom, listening to her heartbeat. Her fingers carded through his hair, pushing it off from his forehead. Bending down, she kissed the top of his head, then each temple, moving down to the bridge of his nose.

His fingers were nimbly pulling down the straps of her dress to reveal her bare breasts which pebbled under his ardent gaze.

“Fuck.” He exhaled against her skin. “How are you so beautiful?” Ben pulled her nipple into his mouth, earning a strangled groan. One hand fit around her breast, allowing him greater access to her skin, while the other kneaded the flesh of the other.

“Ben!” She muffled the shriek of his name into his neck, gripping the back of his shirt. Every time he did this, it felt like her soul was leaving her body. Her breasts had become ridiculously sensitive, and Ben’s mouth seemed to be the only balm for the ache.

“I love you.” He panted heavily, looking up at her through lidded eyes. “I love hearing you fall apart.”

His hips thrust up roughly onto hers, drawing cries from both of them as she felt the rigid press of his erection against her even through the multiple layers of the dress’ skirt.

He moved away from her breasts, planting kisses along the column of her neck, up her jaw, deliberately letting his lips linger, lightly sucking on her skin.

Every nerve ending was alight as she became hyper aware of how his hands rested under her bosom, how soft his shirt felt against her bare skin, how wickedly sinful those plush lips of his were as they traveled to where she needed them most.

“Rey.” Ben breathed, capturing her chin between his thumb and index fingers. His gaze was soft, yet full of purpose - asking a question that she could only nod to answer.

“Please.” She bent down, hands fisting in his hair. “Kiss me.”

A great sigh left his lungs as he pulled her down, slotting his mouth over hers in an achingly soft kiss. Her first one ever.

He moaned against her lips, angling his head to deepen the sensation.

The bond crowed with glee as their lips moved together slowly, shyly. Until his wandering tongue licked against the seam of her lips, earning a gasp and entry into her mouth.

His tongue brushed against hers lightly - testing the waters. Rey mewled, gripping his hair so tightly it must have hurt. But Ben didn’t seem to mind if his groan was any indication.

She didn’t know how long they moved against each other for. All she knew was Ben, his lips, his taste, and the slick squelch of her underwear as her hips canted against his.

_“Neshama sheli.”_ He pulled away regretfully, allowing her to see his heaving chest and red, swollen lips. “My soul. My love.” 

“Hi.” She blinked, trying to make her heart stop racing.

Ben tenderly raised the straps of her dress over her shoulders, but not before giving her breasts one last kiss.

The vehicle went over a rough bump, jostling their bodies. His cock brushed against her covered cunt, drawing hisses from both of them.

Rey draped her arms around his neck, sinking down against him when he spread his legs to make her more comfortable.

“So what now?” She couldn’t help but ask, taking in the way his eyes darkened.

Ben kissed her again, far more fiercely than before. This was a clash of tongue and teeth, of heat and desire, of everything he couldn’t say pouring out of him.

“Now,” His smile was dark around the edges, her instincts reacting to the perceived threat viscerally. “Now I take you to our bed, strip you naked, and _worship_ you like I should have done from the moment I saw you.”

“I think about it sometimes.” Rey whispered, scratching behind his ear in a movement she knew would make him snarl. “How you had me strapped down, at your mercy. How good you looked when that helmet came off. How I couldn’t have done anything to stop you.”

“I wouldn’t have.” Ben murmured against her neck, teeth digging into her skin. “I wanted to. But I couldn’t. You - a scavenger girl from nowhere - making me feel things I’d never felt before. Making me _want._ Do you know how hard you made me, how I wanted to hold you down and _fuck_ you until you screamed my name for the whole ship to hear.”

“You should have.” Rey moaned, clenching around _nothing_ as his words penetrated deeper. “I wanted it. Even then.”

_“Fuck.”_ He dipped his tongue into the hollow of her throat, blowing hot air over it. “Tonight you’re going to come on my cock.” His voice was deeper than she’d ever heard it before. “I’m going to make you _scream,_ my love.”

Before she could reply however, the door was roughly jerked open, a breeze blowing over both of them.

“For fuck’s sake!” Leia’s features were screwed up in disgust and amusement. “I have been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes!”

When had they returned back to the ship?

“We were busy!” Ben growled out, trying to close the door.

“Yes.” Leia smiled blithely. “We can _all_ see that.”

And Rey - who had buried her face in his neck out of mortification, looked up at the bevy of Stormtroopers, officers, and others alike, all of them pointedly _not_ looking in their direction.

“FIVE HUNDRED CREDITS!” Vicrul suddenly came into view, holding out his hand to a disgruntled Ushar. “I _told_ you they would be fucking on the way back.”

"You better get that seat sterilized." Ushar grumbled, handing over a credit chip to the other knight.

Rose stood next to Vicrul, smirking widely as she shot Rey a knowing look that had her flushing.

“We were not - “

“Sweetheart.” Ben cut her off with a waggle of his brows, lips curled up. “Let them believe what they want.” He stole a kiss from her, right in front of his mother who looked happier than Ben. Embarrassment still lingered as he helped her to her feet, steadying her when she wobbled ever so slightly.

His erection must have deflated enough that he didn’t need her to hide it. With one arm supporting her waist, he led her to his mother who had her arms crossed over her chest and a truly frightening grin on her face.

“What do you want, mother?”

“For the two of you to behave.” Leia replied primly, though her eyes twinkled with mischief. “Your outing to the orphanage was a huge success. The Holonet already picked up on the story and captured a holo of you leaving.”

“Already?” Ben sounded mildly impressed.

“A few reporters interviewed the matron and the children, all of whom positively gushed about both of you.” Leia chuckled. “Ben, I had no idea you enjoyed tea parties so much!”

Rey hid her laugh in his shoulder, feeling his ire.

“Now that everything seems to be just fine,” Leia winked at Rey. “I just wanted to tell you that we will be hosting a party in honor of your engagement tonight.”

“Excuse me?” 

“I’ve been planning it for _ages!”_ Leia clapped her hands together. “It’ll be down in the Event Center - right by the ocean. Rey, you’re going to love it! The view of the water is amazing. And the dress I’ve picked out is just…” She sighed dreamily. “The party is in four hours! We have to get you ready! But I’ll let Ben take care of your hair.”

“Mother, you can’t just - “

“Hush _tateleh.”_ Leia wagged a finger in his face. “I promise after tonight, your nights will be mostly free. Until the baby comes at least. Tonight is to celebrate you and your love. Just go with it. You can continue _that_ later.”

And as Leia was dragged away with Rose giggling next to her, she could hear Ben’s voice echoing in her mind.

_I intend to. For the rest of our days._

And she couldn’t fucking wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sheifale - lamb, used for young children (source: google)  
> Neshama Sheli - my soul (some sources say it's an endearment but correct me if i'm wrong)  
> tateleh: endearment for young boy/son
> 
> All my sources are dictionaries and google so PLEASE correct me and give suggestions if you know Hebrew/Yiddish.  
> Thanks!
> 
> Also for those asking - don't have non-personal twitter lol, sorry.
> 
> Next chapter: fancy dress party and🍆🍑🤤🤫


End file.
